With All My Love
by Do Not Even Try
Summary: As secrets are revealed, Miley and Jake find themselves getting closer and closer. The perfect couple right? Well things aren't always the way they look on the outside. How much heartbreak can Miley take before the relationship falls to the ground?
1. Sadness

A/n: this is a PREQUEL to My Love, Please Forget Me. A prequel if you don't know is a story BEFORE another one. So this takes place BEFORE My Love, Please Forget Me. This also takes place a WEEK AFTER Jake leaves for ROMANIA.

MILEY'S POV:

"-How can you see into my eyes like open doors….leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb….without a soul…my spirit sleeping somewhere cold, until you find it there and lead it back…home…wake me up inside, wake me up inside, call my name and save me from the dark… bid my blood to run, before I come undone, save me from _the_ _nothing I've become_-

"SHUT UP IN THERE!!!" Jackson screamed from his room. I stopped singing along with my I-pod and said,

"YOU SHUT UP! I'M DOING NOTHING TO YOU!"

"YES YOU ARE YOUR BUGGING ME!" He screamed.

"YOU'RE BUGGING ME!!" I screamed.

"WELL YOU'RE BOTH BUGGIN' ME!" Dad screamed up the stairs. I sighed and threw myself back on my bed. I heard someone knock on my door. I sighed and put the pillow over my head.

"Go away!" I screamed. I heard Lilly say,

"Let me in Miley." I ignored her and turned up my I-pod and sang along louder.

"-NOW THAT I KNOW WHAT I'M _WITHOUT_, YOU **CAN'T** **JUST LEAVE ME**, BREATHE INTO ME AND MAKE ME REAL, BRING ME TO LIFE!!! WAKE ME UP, WAKE ME UP INSIDE CALL MY NAME AND SAVE ME FROM THE DARK, BID MY BLOOD TO RUN, BEFORE I COME UNDONE, **_SAVE ME FROM THE NOTHING I'VE BECOME_**-"

"MILEY LET ME IN!" Oliver's voice demanded. I sighed and said,

"Go away you guys!" I heard them talking, then Lilly said,

"Miley, if you don't let us in, we are coming in."

"We're giving you three seconds to open this door young lady!" Oliver screamed in a commanding voice. I could just picture Lilly giving him a weird look.

"Three….

"Two….

"One….

I heard them stick something in the keyhole and the door opened. They walked in and Lilly sat down beside me.

"Okay Miley…this is just…ewww." She said as she looked at all the used tissues, Chinese takeout boxes, and crumpled pieces of paper that flooded my bed. Oliver handed her the trash can and she began to throw everything away. Oliver sat beside me and said,

"Miley, have you left this room at all since Jake left last week?" I looked away from him and whispered,

"No." Lilly sighed and dropped the over flowing trash can.

"Miles! You can't just sit up in your room all summer and watch soap operas and cry!" Lilly exclaimed. I frowned and said,

"Yes I can. You just watch me." Lilly and Oliver exchanged looks and she said gently,

"Maybe it would help if you…called him…maybe?" She asked. I shrugged and said,

"You can try. Here is his private number." I handed her a piece of paper that had his number on it. The ink was smeared with tears and the numbers hard to read. Lilly held it up close to her face, then far away.

"Um…is that a…1…or a…5…?" She asked. I screamed in frustration and snatched the paper away.

"Just forget it guys. It doesn't matter." I turned away from them and Lilly grabbed my I-pod from me.

"HEY! Give that back!" I screamed. She ignored me.

"Bring Me To Life by Evanscence, My Immortal, Someone's Watching Over Me by Hilary Duff, Heaven 9/11 remix by D.J. Sammy, When I'm Gone by Eminem, Hurt by Christina Aguilera, What Hurts the Most by Rascal Flatts, How To Save A Life by The Fray, Probably Wouldn't Be This Way by LeAnn Rimes, Untitled by Simple Plan, Unreachable by Ashlee Simpson….- Miley! These are all sad songs! You are drowning your self in self pity! Now, there is a party tonight so get off your little butt and get ready!" She screamed. I rolled over and threw my pillow at her.

"No. let me drown in self pity its fine with me." I muttered.

"Well not with us." Oliver said. He grabbed me by the shoulder and forced me to my feet ignoring my protests. Lilly took my hand and pulled me along. I followed silently. She opened my closet and handed me a denim mini skirt, white leggings, and a white tank top with pink sequins on it. She pushed me into the bathroom and said,

"Put that on. When you're done, come out."

LILLY'S POV:

I shut the bathroom door and sat down beside Oliver.

"This is ridicules." I muttered.

"I heard that." He said in agreement.

"I mean, sure, Jake left! It's so sad!!! Wah….cry, cry, cry…then get over it! She's locking herself in her room, eating Chinese takeout every night, sleeping in used tissues, and erasing all the not sad song off her I-pod! We've got to do something!" I exclaimed. Oliver nodded his head and said,

"What she needs is a man." I rolled my eyes and said,

"A man other than Jake? Good luck with that. She's more likely to get a woman then she is to get another man. I'm afraid she's gonna be like this until Jakeypoo comes back." We heard her scream then her throw something against the bathroom door.

"Um….how long is that again?" Oliver whispered.

"11 weeks." I muttered. We both sighed as she came out wearing the leggings on her head, tank top inside out, skirt twisted, and her hair everywhere.

"Okay this is just ridicules Miley! I know you are sad but suck it up and put on your big girl panties and move on! He will be back before you know it and we will make fun of you forever about it! Go in there and fix your clothes right now!" She glared and said,

"Fine. I'm never gonna forgive you for this." She stormed into the bathroom and I sighed.

"This is gonna be a long 11 weeks." Me and Oliver muttered.

"YOU CAN SAY THAT AGAIN!" Miley screamed from the bathroom.

A/n: Sorry for the depressing introduction! Lol! And I'm not just gonna throw Jake in here, he's gonna come back in plenty of time. Lol plez plez plez plez plez review!!! Love you guys!


	2. Drinks and sorrow don't mix

Warnings: teenage drinking

CHAPTER 2:

The sound echoed off the ceiling, hurting my eardrums. The whole room smelled of alcohol, sweat, and deodorant. Everyone was dancing, talking or drinking, (or in some cases…making out). Except….me. I was sitting in the corner, arms folded over my chest, non-alcoholic drink in my hand, and dangerous expression on my face. I looked over to where some guys were chatting up Becca Weller. She was laughing and twirling her hair at these college guys. I rolled my eyes. I looked over to where Lilly and Oliver were. I noticed four things.

They were standing pretty darn close

they were drinking some mysterious looking beverages

They didn't seem to care I was sitting alone in the corner

College guys were staring at Lilly, and Oliver was glaring in a protective manner.

So here I am lemonade in hand, watching my best friends become, most likely , drunk. In any other state, I would run over there, pour the drinks on their heads, and scold them like a mother that found weed in her son's pocket. But right now, the only thing that occurred to me was that if Jake was here, _I _would have some one to drink with. Instead of sitting in the corner naming everything that sucked in my life.

I lived in a house full of all males, when I finally find someone to love they leave, my boyfriends gone, the person I love left, oh, and my best friends are taking in tons of alcohol. Perfect. A dream life. NOT.

Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned my head to see a boy grinning beside me. He looked as though he was a sophomore.

"What?" I snapped. His smile kept. I already hated him, he was too happy. He held out his hand,

"My name's Ethan. I noticed you sitting over here so lonely and wondered of I could get you a drink…?" I hesitantly shook his hand and said,

"How very kind of you but…..thanks anyway. I'll pass." I turned back around, wanting him to leave. He tapped me on the shoulder again.

"What now?" I asked.

"You don't have to get an alcoholic drink….I just want to talk to you….you know….as friends." I thought about it and looked over at Lilly and Oliver. They were laughing at nothing it seemed, another side effect of drinking. What the hell, if they can have a good time, so can I. I smiled and said,

"Ok." He took my hand and led me over to the couch.

"There's that pretty smile, I knew you had one in you somewhere." He said before he disappeared into the crowd. By now, you are probably wondering _'how the hell did a 14 year old get into a party with college and high school boys and drinking?' _The answer is simple. Logan Ann. Lilly's high school sister. Lilly had caught her…ahem….well, let's just say she caught her with a boy in her room. Lilly then threatened Logan that if she didn't let us into the "party of the year" she would tell their mom.

Ethan came back with two drinks. I took mine cautiously and peered down at the liquid. He laughed and said,

"Don't worry, its just sprite." I took a hesitant sip and smiled when I tasted the familiar soda. He laughed and said,

"You thought I was gonna try and get you drunk didn't you?" I looked down, embarrassed and said,

"Yeah." He laughed and said,

"I'm not like that honey. So, Logan tells me your 16." I choked on my sprite. So that's how Logan kept her reputation. What the hell, I'll have fun with this.

"Yeah, I go to school up in Seattle." I said. He smiled and said,

"That's cool. What's it like up there." That's what I want to know.

"Oh um…very hyper. You know coffee capital and all." I replied. He nodded and said,

"Yeah. Sounds great there." I nodded and muttered, "sure does."

"What was that?" he asked. I smiled.

"It is."

"So…you know I'm Ethan...so what's your name." He asked.

"Miley." I said. He nodded and said,

"That's a cool name." We chatted like this for a while and I was beginning to trust him. Thus, I had my very first drink. I swore it was only one sip. It burned going down and gave me a fiery feeling. I took another sip until it was gone. I swore I was only going to have two shots. Two turned into three, and before I knew it…..I was completely out of it. Damn, who knew Jake Ryan could do this much to a girl. I felt carefree and happy for once in the last week. A boy approached me, and I said,

"Howdy…." I fell and split half my drink. He smiled and said,

"Hi, you have pretty eyes." I smiled lopsidedly and said,

"T-thanks." My words were coming out slurred and everyone started looking really good. He sat down beside me and put his arm around me and started whispering things in my ear. I giggled and Ethan walked off shaking his head. All the sudden, someone called out my name.

"Miley….?" I giggled and said,

"That's my name don't wear it out." The person grabbed me by the arm and dragged me away from the guy.

"Hey!" The guy protested.

"Shut it bub, before I shut it for you. Go off and take advantage of some other girl." The person growled. The man scowled and ran off. I feebly hit the person on the arm and said,

"Put me down….put me down…" the person picked me up and carried me out of the house into the cold air.

"Oh…its cold." I muttered.

"Put me down!" I screamed. My eyes were unfocused as I looked up into the face of my kidnapper. He snatched the drink out of my hand and crushed it in his fury.

"How could you Miley! God! You are so stupid some times!" As my eyes started to focus more, I let out a gasp.

"Wh-what are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be out in china or wherever filming that damn movie?" I muttered. Jake ignored me, his eyes full of rage.

"Do you know what could have happen to you? You could have been raped, you could have done anything! God, I just can't even talk to you right now!" He screamed in fury. He collapsed in the seat next to me and out his head in his hands. I just sat there, giggling and singing to myself. Finally he jumped up and said,

"I'm taking you home, right now." I pulled back at his tugging hand.

"No……I can't…. go… go... home… drunk……" I slurred. He pulled more and said,

"You should have thought about that before you drank that first shot." Jake muttered angrily. I stopped and jammed my finger in his chest in an accusing way.

"Hey…this is all _your _fault." I said. He turned around screamed,

"How is this MY fault."

"You-you left me….and I was sad….and it feels good to not have to feel any pain." I muttered. His eyes softened and I tugged on his hand,

"Please….don't take me home…" I muttered. He closed his eyes for a brief second then said,

"Fine, you are coming to my house. My Mom's pretty cool, she knows all about hangovers." I shook my head and said,

"I…I can't leave Lilly and….um…God what's the other ones name...? Ophelia…Oaky…-

"Oliver?"

"Yes! That! I can't leave them here!" I muttered. He dialed some numbers and said,

"I called my chaffer to come get them. Come on." He shoved me into his car and wouldn't talk to me the whole way home, especially after I threw up all over the car. The only thing registering in my brain was the look of fury Jake had on his face when he found me. That alone is enough to get you to never pick up a drink again.

A/n: So there you go. 2nd chapter. Hope you liked, I know, I know, Jake is already in, in the second chapter but it seemed like a good way to introduce him back in. Sorry if the 'drunkenness' wasn't explained properly I've never been drunk so don't really have a first hand account about it. Lol. And yes if you haven't realized it yet, this isn't going to be a all fluffy story. Anyways Thanks so much to the awesome reviews! Keep 'em coming! No flames please! Lots of love


	3. Hangover blues

Happy Birthday Miley and Lucas G.!!

Chapter 3

Normally, I would have thought it was all a bad dream. The pain, loneliness, Ethan, the drinking…..Jake. And I would have thought that if it wasn't for the earsplitting headache I woke up with.

I sat up and looked around. Someone, thankfully, had put a thick curtain over the window to keep the sun out. The room was a beautiful light green color and had a white picket fence painted on the back wall. I held my throbbing head before sitting up all the way. I tried to remember where I was, everything looked unfamiliar. Of course, having watched _way _to many sitcoms, my first thought was that I had done it with a random guy at the party. That's always how the shows go. The girl gets drunk, meets a guy at a party, totally does it, and wakes up in his bed wondering what the hell had happened. But, this room didn't look like a boy's room. I slowly put my legs over the side of the bed and stood up. I was dizzy at first but managed to steady myself. Another thing I happen to notice was, I was wearing an over small tank top and shorts. This is weird. One thing I did remember was the jean skirt and the leggings I was wearing. I cautiously put my hand on the doorknob and turned it. The wooden floors were cool on my feet as I walked down long spiraling steps. It seemed like forever, and then finally I was at the bottom. The first thing I saw was a beautiful kitchen. It was painted a moss green and had roses on the border going along the middle of the wall. Whoever owned this was loaded. But the house wasn't half a beautiful as what was sitting at the table. I cleared my throat and the person jumped. As Jake turned around I began hyperventilating. My first thought, naturally, was that _he _was the one I came home with. Which technically he was but I was thinking in a very _different _way. This was not good.

Jake jumped up and hugged me until I couldn't breathe. Then he stepped away.

"Once your better, I'm going to yell at you until your eardrums are busted. But I'll wait until your hangovers gone." I shook my head slightly, trying to get rid of the fuzzy feeling, then I instantly regretted it. My head felt like it was being hammered apart. I took a shaking breath and whispered,

"What…..happened?" He raised an eyebrow and said,

"You went out to a party with college guys, got drunk, I found you, tried to take you to your house, you wouldn't let me, and I took you here to my house." I let out a sigh of relief and said,

"So…..we didn't…..you know…?" His face looked confused for a second, then realization covered it.

"Huh….Oh! Nooo!" He said.

"Thank God." I muttered before sitting down in a kitchen seat.

"This is gonna sound weird but…..where are my clothes?" I asked. He laughed and said,

"Well, after you threw up on them three times my sister decided to let you borrow some of hers…..although I see they are a little small." I nodded and then saw a blur of blonde running around and around in circles. A little girl about seven stopped beside Jake. She had the prettiest blue eyes and blond hair. She smiled and said,

"Hey Jakeykins! Is your friend feeling better?" I smiled at the little girl as good as I could.

"No. she feels really bad still. So leave us alone Lana and go play with your dollies." Jake replied trying to get the little girl to stop playing with his hair. She stuck out her tongue and screamed,

"MEANIE JAKEYKINS!" I grimaced as the loud sound hit me. I really thought my head was splitting open. Jake glared at her and said,

"Lana, don't scream your gonna make her worse now GO." He said. The little girl, Lana, burst into tears and ran upstairs. If I would have been listening closely enough I would have head her say,

"I miss Lindsay."

Jake muttered an apology and I waved it off.

"Jake, did you really think I was going to fit in a seven year old clothes?" I asked. He grinned, embarrassed and said,

"Um…Lana's six." I rolled my eyes and all the sudden a thought hit me, I jumped up suddenly. That made me get dizzy and I fell down. Jake jumped up to help me and I said,

"No I can get up….but I have to get home now! My Dad is probably freaking out!"

"Don't worry about it! Right now you are and Lilly are at Oliver's house."

"And what if my dad calls over there?"

"His parents are gone so he's there by himself." I just accepted this even though I knew it was going to backfire. All the sudden, all the other questions got pushed to the back of my mind……except the one I really wanted to know. I spun around to Jake,

"What are you doing here?" I thundered. He shrank back, surprised about my loud tone. He ran a hand through his hair and said,

"Um….I came back?" All the sudden, someone else took over my body. I forget the physical pain and was overcome with emotional.

"Came back…? What the hell Jake? 'You came back' were you ever going to call me and tell me you were back? Or were you just gonna never talk to me again? Would I ever have known you were back if we both weren't at the party?" I screamed. He looked down and said,

"You're right….I wasn't going to tell you." I just laughed sadly and sat down in the chair and put my head in my hands. I felt a tear slide down my cheek. He lifted my face up gently and said softly,

"Hey…let me finish." I wasn't sure I wanted to hear this, but his voice and lips this close to mine made me weak. So I nodded. He wiped away my tear and said,

"I wasn't going to tell you because I'm only here for the week to visit.-

I felt like I was spinning around the room. And it didn't have one thing to do with the hangover.

"-My acting was suffering because I missed Malibu…and my family…and Lana I guess-

Me? What about me?

"-So they sent me back here for the week. I'm flying back Monday. I'm so sorry Miley. I just figured it would be horrible to say goodbye twice."

I looked away from him and muttered,

"How long are you going to be gone?" He shrugged and said,

"We've had a problem with the cast so we aren't sure." I felt my eyes welling up with tears and he reached to wipe them away. I stood up abruptly and backed up slowly,

"No…" I whispered quietly. He seemed hurt at first but recollected himself. He stood up slowly and said,

"Miley, since I only have a week here, I want you to spend it with me. Here." He said. I closed my eyes and let my tears slip out. Then I hugged him.

"Okay." I whispered. Unknown by us, from the corner of the kitchen, Mrs. Ryan was watching with tears in her eyes.

A/n: so sorry this took so long to update I wrote the darn thing like Monday but I had to edit, and all this crap. School is giving me a beating. Lol. Well, reviews are very much appreciated and any ideas are welcome!! Lots of love!


	4. The Plan Backfires

A/N: IF YOUR HAVING PROBLEMS UPLOADING CHAPTERS READ THIS: if you are, copy and paste you Wordperfect or Microsoft word document and paste it to Notepad its the only format that will upload. hope this helped!

Miley's POV:

I heard someone clear their throat and I spun around, then regretted it and held onto my head. Jake's mom was standing there with grocery bags in her hands. I flushed in embarrassment and Jake said,

"Hey Mom. This is Miley, you know my girlfriend?" I felt my heart warm at the word girlfriend, delighted that it hadn't changed. She smiled and set the groceries on the counter before shaking my hand and saying,

"Hello Miley. Jake's told me an awful lot about you. Don't worry its all good stuff. How are you feeling my dear?" I smiled and said,

"Eh, I could be much worse." Her face changed and she said,

"You gave Jake and his Dad quite a scare last night. He brought you here and you collapsed on the floor. Poor Jake and Jim were about to call 911." I frowned and said,

"I'm really sorry for imposing on your family like this. Actually, I'm really dumb for drinking." She smiled kindly and said,

"Honey, if you can admit you were dumb for drinking that just shows how smart you are. From what I hear you are really smart. You just made a mistake…everyone does. You were put in a situation any teen would have fallen into." Jake cleared his throat from behind me and he said,

"What? No hug or 'hi Jake!' I'm hurt!" Mrs. Ryan laughed and hugged him.

"Sorry sweetie. By the way, next time find the poor girl some clothes that don't cut off her circulation okay?" Jake laughed and nodded and Mrs. Ryan said,

"Come on dear I bet I can find something you can wear. Better too big than too small. I'll have your clothes washed after I put these groceries up. " I smiled and followed her. I already liked Mrs. Ryan. I didn't know if it was because she was so kind, of that she reminded me so much of my own mother.

She handed me a shirt I assumed she got from Jake because it said, 'Zombie High Lover', and a pair of white sweatpants that were hers. She was a small woman so they fit. I felt much better (and warmer) once I had on clothes that actually covered me. Once I came out of the bathroom, she smiled and said,

"There now, that's better." I smiled and hesitated, then hugged her. She seemed surprised but hugged me back.

"Thank you Mrs. Ryan. This means a lot to me." She smiled and said,

"Anytime dear." We heard someone walking up the stairs than someone knock on the door.

"Does everyone have clothes on?" Jake asked through the door. Mrs. Ryan rolled her eyes and said,

"Yes Jake. You can come in." He walked in and said,

"Ah, I like that shirt better. Zombie High is much better than Polly Pockets anyway." Mrs. Ryan laughed and a little laugh was heard, I turned to see Lana at the door.

"Hi Mommy!" She said before she ran in and gave her mother a big hug. After she finished hugging, she pointed an accusing finger at Jake and said,

"Jakey was mean to me while you were gone!" Jake shot her a dirty look and Lana stuck out her tongue at him.

"Well, I'll deal with it later Lana." Mrs. Ryan said. Lana smirked and said,

"That's right Mommy, you wouldn't want to embarrass Jakey in front of his girlfriend. Jakey and Miley sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love then comes marriage then comes Miley pushing a baby carriage, that's not all, that's not all here comes Jakey drinking alcohol!" Lana sang. Jake threw a magazine at her and she said,

"Hey! Mommy, Jakey istrying to hurt me!" Jake rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand before saying,

"Let's go." I followed him out of the room and said,

"So Jakey I didn't even know you had a sister!" He scowled and said,

"It's not something I brag about." I laughed and said,

"Hey, you're lucky I've always wanted a sister."

"Well I hope that wasn't a empty offer because next time she wants to put makeup on someone, I'm sending her over to your house. I nodded and said,

"I guess I better call my Dad to come get me. He probably already knows." He sighed and said,

"I would have come up with something better but it was late." I hugged him and said,

"That's okay." He handed me the phone and said,

"Good luck."

"Thanks, I'm gonna need it.

-------------------------------------------------

You know that feeling of disappointment that settles in your stomach and makes your want to hurl? Well, I do. It started forming in the pit of my stomach with the first sip of alcohol. The look on Jake's face when he found me added to it and what was happening now did too. As I saw disappointment etched in his face, I felt like crying.

"-How could you Miley? I just don't understand! Did I do something? Is it my fault?" My Dad asked. The plan I had so rightly expected to backfire did. My Dad called over to the Truscott's, who said they had to pick their daughter up from Oliver's that morning and that I was no where to be found and Lilly had a hangover. Naturally when Oliver's aunt came over and found Oliver throwing up his guts and screaming that who ever made alcohol should burn in hell, my Dad put it all together and sent Jackson out looking for me.

"No Dad, I'm sorry." I muttered for the eighth time this morning. Jackson was sitting in the corner, and for once his face shone the same disappointment I had seen all morning. He had been the one to find me and drive me home. I called him after talking to Jake for a while to come get me. He thought something different too and took joy in blasting the speakers as loud as they would go to punish me. He would say, "If you don't like the pain, don't drink the drink." I would always reply, "Well I vaguely remember a certain someone coming home drunk at 5 a.m." he would snort and say, "But that was a month ago. I've changed."

"Miley I just can't believe you out of all people would do this. You are better than this! I didn't raise you this way! And your Mother didn't either! Do you know how disappointed she would be right now? She _hated_ drinking and if she ever saw her daughter get drunk she would be so upset. I just don't know what I have to do to get through to you! This is something I expect from Jackson, surly not you." That was all it took. Him saying Mom would be disappointed. I felt a lump raise in my throat and my eyes burn. Tears slipped down my face and I said,

"I know Dad I'm sorry….I r-really am." He hugged me and said,

"Its okay bud, I just don't want you to get hurt. Promise me you won't do anything like this again." He said. I nodded and wiped my eyes,

"I promise Dad." He nodded and said,

"Oh, and I wouldn't be expecting any phone calls from Lilly and Oliver lately. Their parents were ticked off big time." I nodded and said,

"They have a good reason to." Jackson walked up and said,

"Hey Dad, how come when I got drunk and came home without trying to lie, I got grounded for a month and Miley isn't even in trouble?" My Dad looked at him in disbelief and said,

"I didn't ground you the first time but when your son comes home drunk 13 times you begin to loose patients. Especially when you are the one that has to clean up the throw up." He scowled and said,

"Well…..Um….she…and…Oh screw it." He ran upstairs and Dad shook his head and said,

"I worry about that boy sometimes." I nodded and said,

"Me too Dad, me too."

All the sudden the sharp ring of the house phone broke the silence. Dad reached over and picked up the phone.

"It's _him_." He said with distaste webbed in his voice. I raised my eyebrows.

"Him? Could you be more descriptive?" I asked.

"Jake Ryan." He said before handing the phone to me. I rolled my eyes and felt the throbbing pain that was slowly subsiding.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Miley, sorry about that whole plan backfiring." He said. I laughed and said,

"Its okay. I saw it coming."

"So I was wondering, do you want to come over for dinner tonight? My Mom said Lana has been wining about it all day." I shot a look at my Dad and then said,

"I don't know if I can come eat dinner with you and your family tonight Jake, I'll have to ask my Dad if I can." He rolled his eyes and nodded.

"I can." I said happily. He laughed on the other end and I walked up to my room with the phone.

"So guess who got in BIG trouble?" I asked.

"You?"

"No surprisingly I didn't get into that much trouble….Lilly and Oliver did though. I can't wait until they are off grounding! I want to know what happened after I left!" I heard Jake sigh on the other line and said,

"You guys don't know how lucky you are."

"About what?" I asked.

"You can go out and only worry about getting in trouble with your family, if I go out and get drunk I have to worry about everyone. You don't know what its like to be constantly watched by everyone. The only time I ever feel really safe and secure to just be….me…is late at night in the secret place at my house. I'm the only person who knows about it. Well…Lindsay knew too." He said. There was a silence while I took it all in.

"Who's Lindsay?" I asked with curiosity. I could hear the conversation change. The air got rigid and had an awkward air about it.

"Um…no one. Listen, I'll see you tonight okay…um…I-I'll make sure Lana doesn't bug you to much. Bye." He hung up quickly and left me staring at the phone. Who was this Lindsay girl? Did Jake Ryan have secrets I didn't know about? I shook my head in confusion. Talking about secrets made me think of mine. I would love to tell him but it would just complicate things. I mean, why mess with Heaven when it's already perfect? You would just end up screwing it up. I just sighed and began to get ready for dinner at Jake's house.

A/n: SOOOOOOO Sry it took sooooooo long to get updated! I feel bad now! Super thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys kept me writing! Keep it up :) Man, I bet this Lindsay girl is just driving you mad! There will be more mentions of her later…..but you wont really find out until later in the story. And YES there IS going to be a SEQUEL. I decided Friday that I was going to have a sequel to My Love, Please Forget Me for sure! It will be out really soon. i decided to TRY and write the sequel while i writing this one. What can i say, Luke had me hooked on my own story.

Also, regarding 'Lock Down' the story will be moved to my cousins FF account in three days. Her name is xXxCourtneyxXx so once they send the activation email and she waits the 3 day period the completed story will be up. :)


	5. Washing Each Other

MILEY'S POV: 

"-So….Jake tells me you enjoy to sing…" Mr. Ryan said. I looked down at my plate and said,

"Yea….I guess I sing okay…" I muttered. He nodded and Mrs. Ryan said,

"I wish Jake could sing."

"HEY!" He said his face coloring. Mrs. Ryan laughed and said,

"Sorry honey but you sound like a dying cow." He blushed and I giggled.

"Miley?" Lana asked in a quiet voice. I looked at her in the seat beside me and said,

"Yes?" She smiled shyly and said,

"I like you better than Rachel and Hollie." I smiled and Jake said with his mouth full of potato,

"Me too." Mrs. Ryan scowled and said,

"Don't talk with your mouth open." Mr. Ryan rolled his eyes and said with HIS mouth full,

"What wrong with talking with your mouth full?" She closed her eyes briefly and said,

"It's rather unattractive." The two boys looked at each other and Mr. Ryan said,

"If it's so unattractive, then how do I have you my dear?" He asked Mrs. Ryan. She rolled her eyes and said,

"Well, you had a good motorcycle."

"Well what about me Mom? I don't have a motorcycle but I have a beautiful girlfriend." Jake said. I figured this was my place to come in.

"Well, you have a pretty face." I joked. Everyone burst out laughing and Jake faked hurt.

"Just kidding." I said. Everyone looked at Mrs. Ryan.

"What? I wasn't kidding. I loved that motorcycle." She said, everyone laughed more and I could have sworn I heard Mrs. Ryan whisper to Mr. Ryan,

"Not as much as you though." I think Jake heard too because I saw him gag on his food. I looked over at Lana who was watching Jake with a smile on her face. I grinned, she reminded me so much of myself sometimes. I could tell she really loved Jake, because when I was little I did the same things to annoy Jackson as she did to annoy him.

"My best friend has a Ken Barbie doll with a motorcycle." Lana said.

"Great." Jake said his voice dripping with sarcasm. She just stuck out her tongue then looked down sadly. I leaned over and whispered,

"Don't worry, he loves you plenty." She smiled up at me and said,

"Definitely better than that Hollie and Rachel." Everyone laughed and Mr. Ryan said,

"You know who you remind me of?"

"Who?" I asked.

"Hannah Montana." I froze and then quickly said,

"Me? Nah, I don't think so." He shrugged and Jake said,

"You know, now that I think about it…..you do. You have the same eyes…" I just laughed awkwardly and said,

"How very….kind." I quickly put some food into my mouth so I could stay out of the conversation. They seemed to get it then. After dinner, me and Jake washed the dishes. Jake was forced to and I volunteered.

"Hey, hand me that plate." Jake said as he finished drying a cup. I reached over him to grab the plate, and he started tickling me.

"HEY!" I protested as I went into a fit of giggles. "Stop…" I said through laughs.

"Not until you say, 'Jake Ryan is the hottest hottie ever!'" he said. I kept on laughing and said,

"N-never!" He just shrugged and kept on tickling me. Finally, I picked up a handful of bubbles and blew them in his face. He stopped tickling me and said,

"I know you didn't." I just smiled and said,

"Oh yes I did." He picked up the little hose sprayer on the sink and held it up. I backed up,

"W-What are you doing??" As he pulled down the button, I grabbed the dish soap and squirted it on him. At the same time he sent water flying at me.

"Take that!" I said as I rubbed some of the soap on his perfect hair.

"Dudette, I sprayed you once don't make me spray you again!" he said as he held up the sprayer. I just squirted some more soap on my hand and rubbed it into his hair again. He sprayed me with the sprayer and all the sudden I fell on the slippery floor and landed on the ground, bringing Jake with me. He fell on top of me and I tilted my head and smiled before rubbing the soap on his face. He grinned and snatched the bottle from me, and put it in my hair.

"Ew…." I said. As the sticky stuff covered my head. He grinned and picked up the water hose and sprayed me until my head had bubbles all over it. I glared playfully and spit out some of the bubbles that had escaped into my mouth. He just grinned and rubbed some more soap in my hair before whispering,

"I win." It was then I began to notice how close we were….and that the room was flooded with soap and water...but that didn't really matter at the time.

"You wish." I whispered. I leaned in as if I was going to kiss him, and grabbed the soap bottle and pored all the rest on his head and rubbed it in.

"There you go." He just took some off the top of his head and put it on the top of mine and rubbed it in…then out of the corner of my eye I saw an unfamiliar teenage boy at the kitchen door. He dropped the movie he was holding.

"WOAH! Guys, if your going to wash each other….try doing it in the bathroom….with the door shut….and locked….and not with dish soap….or fancy clothes on…well none in that matter but you know what I mean…." The boy said. We blushed and Jake moved off of me and said,

"Jesse! What are you doing here? The last time I saw you, you were in Texas! Dude! I haven't seen you in forever!" The two boys embraced. I stood up carefully, and only fell down again. Jake laughed and helped me up before saying,

"Jesse, this is my girlfriend Miley….Miley this is my best friend Jesse."

"Hi…I would shake your hand but it's covered in soap."

"Yea, I saw you guys little 'sponge bath'." I blushed and said, "Yea…" awkwardly.

"So are you doing here?" Jake asked Jesse.

"Well, my Dad had to come here today for work so I convinced him to bring me so we could hang out today. Isn't that great?" Jake smiled,

"Yea great! What movie did you bring?" Jesse held up 'Stay Alive' and Jake said,

"That's an awesome movie. Frankie Muniz said it was his favorite to film." I stood awkwardly and watched then talk.

"Well….I guess I'll just go now…" I muttered as I made my over to my purse to get my phone to call my Dad. I felt Jake's hand wrap around mine, and I turned around.

"Where are you going Miles? You're staying here to watch this movie with us." He said.

"I am?" I asked

"She is?" Jesse asked. Jake turned to Jesse and said,

"Yea she is, got a problem with it?"

"Well no but…she might get scared a little thing like her. And we wouldn't want her to have nightmares." Oh no he didn't. I raised my eyebrows and said,

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, you're so sweet and little we wouldn't want the big bad movie to scare you would we sweetheart? You're just too….delicate." I laughed bitterly and looked away for a second before walking up to him and saying,

"Oh yea? Well I bet I'm braver than you." He snorted and said,

"Oh please, your what….12?" I almost reached up to slap him, but clenched my fist instead.

"No. I'm fourteen for your information. And unless ya got a problem with it, I suggest you shut your mouth!" I said. He fake shivered and said,

"Real scary girl you got here." Jake hit him lightly and said,

"Dude, lay off what is your problem?" Jesse said,

"Problem? I don't have a problem. I just think this movie would be too scary for her."

"You know what, fine. I'm leaving. I don't have to take this." I said as I walked out the door. I heard Jake running to catch up. He grabbed my arm and said,

"Miles, come back. If anyone is leaving, it's him." I just shook my head and said,

"No he's right, it's probably too scary, plus I need to get home. See you tomorrow." I started to walk away and he said,

"At least let me walk you home." I nodded and said,

"Okay." He smiled and laced his fingers with mine and we began walking.

A/n: Okay so I am debating whether or not to write a sequel while I write the prequel. I really want too but i'm afraid this one will get ignored which would be really sad and depressing... Love the reviews! Keep em comin! )


	6. uh oh

Miley's POV:

I was awaken by an annoying sound. My first thought was, "What the hell is that? Turn that damn thing off!" I groaned and turned over to see the alarm clock making this annoying sound. That's when I remember. Photo shoot. Joy. Sometimes Hannah really gets in my way. As I walked over to my Hannah closet I smiled as I remembered the previous night. Jake had walked me home the long way and we talked the whole way. He has a way of making me tell him anything. Its like I trust him completely. With all my heart? With all my love? Maybe. It takes a while to earn that trust. I sighed and picked out a teal tank top and a denim mini skirt and some leggings. So what I wore the same thing to that stupid party, I was _Miley_ not_ Hannah_ then.

Just as I threw on some hoop earrings and slipped on my shoes, my Dads voice screamed up at me, "BUD! ITS TIME TO GO!" I grabbed my I-pod (which still had all sad songs on there) and my cell phone and purse before running downstairs. I grabbed a piece of toast and bottled water on my way out and jumped in the back of my limo. I relaxed against the cool black leather and turned on my I-pod. I sang along to 'Confessions of a Broken Heart' and played games on my Hannah phone the whole way. As we pulled into the photo shoot parking lot, I was surprised to see a very fare amount of limos in the parking lot.

"Who else is here Daddy?" I asked. All the sudden a shadow came over us and I heard the most annoying voice,

"Hannah! Long time no see! Now where is that hott cowboy Father of yours?" Liza looked eagerly behind me and I said,

"Um...don't know...but who all is here?" She stuck up her nose and said,

"They told me not to tell." I sighed and said,

"They, whoever they is, told you not to tell the press you stupi-" I stopped there. I couldn't risk my reputation on this freak. She just laughed and said,

"Same thing." She turned over to the people with clipboards and said,

"Hey Maria, bring Miss Montana over to the makeup and clothes pronto! And tell the makeup artist to remember how I want her to look!" The woman to the right with bright pink hair dropped her clipboard in surprise and said,

"M-me?"

"Yes you! Now GO!" Liza said. Maria came over to me and said,

"This way Miss Montana." I followed her into the building. As she was leading me past various famous people getting makeup on I asked,

"So...Maria do you know Liza has up her sleeve?" She laughed and said,

"Probably the same thing stuck up her ass-

"Hannah! This way dear!" The makeup lady said. I sat down in the large spinny chair and turned on my I-pod while she was doing my makeup. I noticed she kept adding a lot of eyeliner. She would put foundation, eyeliner, powder, eyeliner, eye shadow, more eyeliner, glitter, more eyeliner, mascara, more eyeliner, and lipstick. As she went in to put more eyeliner on I jerked away.

"Um...no offense ma'am...but if you add anymore eyeliner I'm going to look like a two cent hoe." She laughed and said,

"You're so funny Miss Montana! A two cent hoe? Your worth at least 200,000,000 dollars!" I frowned and said,

"But, I don't want to look like a hoe!" She just laughed an annoying laugh again and said,

"I'm just doing what I was told to do." I sighed and let her continue applying the makeup. After that I was rushed to wardrobe. After getting forced to try on various clothes that looked as though they belonged to Fergie, I finally said,

"Okay, can I please see Liza?" The wardrobe lady rolled her eyes and came back a minute later with Liza.

"What now?" She asked. I explained to her that my fans liked me because of my inspiring songs and modest and not sluttish ways. She just snorted and said,

"But this way you will get so many more _male_ fans." I just rolled my eyes and said,

"I refuse to wear this." She stuck up her nose and scoffed,

"Fine. Meg, get little miss can't-show-one-ounce-of-skin no matter how many awards I'd win if she did, something she would like to wear." With that Liza left. I rolled my eyes and accepted the cute outfit Meg held out for me. After getting ready, I was pushed onto the photo area. That was when I noticed someone. A very hott someone. And no, it wasn't my zombie slaying boyfriend.

"Hello Hannah." Jesse McCartney said. He was looking H-O-T-T today. His hair was re-styled back to the way it was before the 'Right Where You Want Me' album came out, he had a tiny but of mascara on which made his blue eyes stand out really good, and he was wearing an ocean blue Abercrombie shirt and American Eagle jeans. I smiled and said, "Hi Jesse." before shaking his hand. And when Liza told him to put his arms around me, I knew what this was about. Rumors of us going out had hit every magazine and Hannah was having a lot of trouble convincing people we were just friends. And having pictures of us together was going to make it extra hard for me. And Hannah. He smiled and did so. This felt wrong to me. Like I was cheating on Jake. I shook away the thought, I was Hannah right now so it was okay...at least that's what I want to believe. But I gritted my teeth and got through with half of the photo shoot. But technically, I wasn't cheating...and besides...it may have been Jesse's hand on my cheek, but I pictured and thought about Jake the whole time. But I was cruelly ripped away from my daydream in which I was skipping through a field with Jake by no other than Liza herself. Normally I would ignore her but what she said pulled at my heart, jerking me away from my alternate reality.

"Okay now lean in and kiss him Hannah." Whoa...What?

"Whoa...what?" I asked.

"I said to lean in and kiss him. Come on I'm sure Hannah Montana has kissed a lot of people. Now hurry! I've got Kelly Clarkson coming in for a photo shoot in one hour!" As I turned to Jesse, I thought to myself, 'this is wrong...so, so wrong! I can't do this to Jake!' but then the devil on my right shoulder said, _'Oh sure you can! Jake doesn't know about Hannah so you're safe! Plus, Jesse looks hott today!_' I waited for my angel to talk. Nothing. I waited some more. Still nothing. Finally the angel on my left shoulder said in a bored and monotone voice, _'No...Don't do it its wrong...oh blah, blah, blah...who cares! Go ahead!_' Wait...what the hell? Even my good side wanted me to! But I wasn't going to...oh no...He turned to look at me and I was falling into his eyes. Damn. He got me. I leaned in and just as our lips touched, my eyes snapped open in shock and shame. I jumped back just as the camera took the picture. I stared in a daze around. What had I almost done? Oh my gosh, I almost cheated on Jake. I turn and ran. I heard Liza saying, 'Hey! Come back I didn't get the picture!' I ignored her and kept going. When I got to the limo, my Dad was hiding in it. I opened the door and jumped in.

"Whoa, Miles what's the rush? And why are you dressed like that? And did someone draw on the outside of your eye with a black marker or is that supposed to be that eyeliner stuff??" My Dad asked.

"The rush is I almost cheated on my boyfriend!" I screamed in hysterics. This was bothering me more than I thought it was.

"What? Why?" He asked. I took a deep breath and told him about everything. He nodded when I was done and put the limo in drive. I leaned against the seat and tried to calm myself down. I could here those words echoing in my mind, '_Oh sure you can! Jake doesn't know about Hannah so you're safe!' _I put my head in my hands. It was a while before I looked up and noticed the neighborhood we were in. Three guesses whose neighborhood. As we got near Jake's house, I didn't think twice before throwing open the door and jumping out. My dad slammed on the brakes and screamed at me. I ran up to his door and rang the doorbell. When he opened the door I could feel all the guilt rising in my stomach. And without thinking, I kissed him. It was the best kiss I ever had. And like I had gotten punched in the stomach, I brought my hand to my head slowly to feel the fake blond hair.

It was one of the best kisses ever. And he gave it to Hannah Montana.

A/n: Sorry the update took so long. The wait was due to reasons out of my control.


	7. Hannah Has Cancer? Huh?

Miley's POV:

One minute I was upset in the car about 'cheating' on Jake, the next minute he is cheating on me! Okay, well maybe not technically. But here I am, as Hannah, lips attached to his. I _know _that I should break away and say it was a dare….but this was the best kiss I had ever received from him and I didn't want it to end. As we break apart, I can feel my heart screaming questions at me.

_Why do you enjoy the kisses more as Hannah? _

_Why does he kiss Hannah Montana with more love and passion? _

_Why didn't he throw me off? _

_Why didn't he notice the blond wig slowly slipping off my head? _

"Hannah…I-…" I stopped him and said,

"Um…Sorry…I was dared by…Lola..?" I said uncertainty.

"Is that the one that lived in Canada…? Where the moose are?" he asked. I laughed uneasily and said,

"Um…yea…you see she told me to tell you that…

But I never got to finish due to the fact Jake was staring at my hair. I could feel the wig slipping, but not falling off all the way. His eyes widened and looked behind me before pulling me in his house.

"Hannah…Why didn't you tell me??" My eyes widened and I said,

"Jake…please don't be mad! I was just looking for the right time to tell you…I mean I didn't you want to like, pass out, in shock!" He ran a hand through his hair and hugged me. He whispered into my 'hair',

"You should never be afraid to talk to me. Your one of my best friends, I would never tell anyone you're secret. We can get through this together." Since when am I one of his best friends? And get through what?

"You're taking this really well." I said. He said,

"Well, I mean screaming isn't going to do much." I then noticed tears in his eyes.

"Jake this isn't any reason to cry!" I exclaimed. He nodded and hugged me again before saying,

"Wouldn't you cry if you just found out one of your best friends had cancer?" I froze. Cancer? I brought my hand up to my head and felt my hair net. It was made to blend in with my skin, and wasn't like net material, which was see-through. Then it made sense to me. It looked as though I was bald underneath there and Jake thought I was sick. Oh no. That means I can either lie and say it was cancer, or tell him I'm Hannah Montana. But….it didn't seem like the right time at all. I looked down and said,

"Um…no I don't have cancer….I just...put all my hair under this hair net because um….my hair looked really bad this morning so I put a…wig over it." That was the worst excuse EVER. He seemed to think so too.

"But….then why did you say 'Jake! Please don't be mad!' then?"

"Um…because I would be upset if I knew….my friend was wearing a wig made out of…horse hair. Wouldn't you? I mean, they kill the poor horseys!" I take that back. THIS is the worst excuse. But Jake seemed to buy it. He just shrugged and said,

"Whatever. When you want to tell me what is really going on, call me." I smiled and started toward the door and I heard him say,

"That was a good kiss, even if it was a dare." I nodded in agreement. It was a good kiss. But why was Hannah the one to receive it and not Miley? After all, I'm his girlfriend! I jumped in seeing a VERY mad and pissed off Daddy.

"What were you thinking? You could have gotten ran over!" he screamed as soon as I jumped in the limo. I ignored him and just turned on my I-pod.

"Hey I'm talking to you Missy!" Dad said.

"Well I'm trying to think and your disturbing me." Ohh…I was going to pay for that later.

"Oh…Okay smart mouth. We'll see how you like a week without phone privileges."

"NO!" I screamed. He shrugged and said,

"Maybe you'll think twice before jumping out of moving limos next time." I just sighed in defeat and leaned back against the seat, liking the familiar misery feeling I was getting. Jake was leaving soon, and I won't see him until four months. But that gives me four months to think about my Hannah situation. We pulled in to our driveway a few minutes later an I ran up to my room. I sat on my bed with my head in my hands. All the sudden I felt all the frustration and pain building up in me. And I just screamed my head off. While I was screaming I ripped off the Hannah wig and threw it behind my bed. All the sudden I heard the doorknob being frantically turned. Then the lock turned and the door burst open and I saw the last person I wanted to see me right now. My so-called boyfriend. I brought my hands to my face, concerned that he would recognize me as Hannah with all that makeup on. I looked nervously over at the mirror and all the eyeliner was running down my face with a cascade of tears. My hair was a big mess, and I think there was a few hair clips stuck somewhere in the mess, due to the fact I had just ripped the wig and hair net off. My cheeks were flushed and my nose red. I was still wearing the Hannah clothes and I was praying he wouldn't notice. I quickly flattened my hair with my shaking hands and felt someone grab my hands.

"Miley, what's wrong?!" Jake screamed. I sniffed and looked up at him.

"I'm…confused." I said. I wasn't even aware I was crying. I was just so confused!! I mean, I loved Jake, and Jake loved me….Right? But if that was so…why did the kiss Hannah received make me feel…so much more loved than the kisses I received as Miley? Hannah isn't even real dammit! She is just a wig. But somewhere inside me asked, 'Is Hannah taking over?' the thought scared me and I quickly shook it away.

"Confused? Babe, what are you confused about?" I looked down. I couldn't say what I was really confused about so I said the first thing that came to my mind,

"I…I s-saw you and H-Hannah M-Montana kissing an hour ago." His eyes widened and seemed to scream, 'I'M SORRY'. He looked down and said,

"It was just, just a dare…um…Its not my fault…or Hannah's!" He said. I pretended to be even more confused even though I was really surprised he wasn't blaming everything on Hannah, oh God….what if he liked Hannah?

"How could it be neither of you guys faults?" I asked.

"It was Lola Luftburger's fault!" he screamed.

"Lola Loftnagle." I automatically corrected, "And how was it her fault??"

"She dared Hannah to kiss me!! Please believe me!" he said desperately.

"Ok, I trust you Jake." I replied in a small voice. I was faced with so many decisions. I wanted nothing more than to ask him why the kiss he gave Hannah was so much better than mine, but in order to do that I would have to tell him I was Hannah. But if I don't ask him, it will bug me the whole time he is left in Romania. Than it will slowly sizzle in my heart until it convinces me that I don't love him, and he loves Hannah. But…what would this do to our relationship? Or what if he told everyone?

Suddenly, Jake gently lifted up my face with his finger.

"What is bothering you?" I just shook my head and looked at the floor.

"Miles, look at me…" I looked at him and he continued, "You can trust me. If you need to ask me, or tell me anything…I'm here." I groaned in confusion and said,

"I-I _can't_ tell you yet Jake!"

"Why? Because you don't trust me?" Jake demanded.

"YES! I mean…No…I don't know!" I said as I collapsed on my bed. He sat down beside me and said,

"Why don't you trust me?" I just shrugged and listened to the radio playing Fergalicious by Fergie.

"Because…because...boy's just come and go!" I exclaimed. He looked shocked at those words.

"But I'm not like that Miley! You should trust me!" He screamed, "I just understand why you don't trust me! If you really liked me you would tell me!"

"WHY!? GIVE ME ONE REASON!" I screamed. He flinched at the anger apparent in my voice, but I wasn't fazed. It seemed all my confusion was turning into anger. I kept going, feeling the newly found anger rising. "YOU ARE JUST GOING TO END UP TREATING ME THE WAY YOU TREATED ALL YOUR OTHER GIRLS! YOU LIKE THEM FOR ABOUT A MONTH, GET BORED WITH THEM, AND FIND YOU ANOTHER GIRL! I'M JUST GOING TO END UP GETTING HURT! AND I DON'T WANT YOU LEAVING THIS RELATIONSHIP WITH _ANYTHING _EXCEPT THE WEIGHT OF _MY _BROKEN HEART!" He stared in shock and said,

"BUT YOU SHOULD TRUST ME! I'M YOUR DAMN BOYFRIEND!"

"GIVE ME A REASON!" I repeated. He collapsed on the bed and said,

"BECAUSE….-

"BECAUSE WHAT??" I asked. He clenched his fists and said,

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU DAMMIT!"

---------------------------------------------------

A/n: Ah, the mature words of Jake Ryan, 'I love you dammit!' drama, drama, drama! Hahaha! Well, is she gonna tell him?? Knowing me, anything could happen :/….the reason it took so long to update last time that was 'out of my control' was the fact that my laptop was screwed for three days and I thought it died, but today I tried it and it worked!!: )!! But it's only a matter of time before it does…and that could cause problems….anyways, I LOVE the reviews! I logged on today and saw I had 99 reviews and only SIX chapters and I like flipped, literally, well it was more of a cartwheel, but I still flipped. Lol! Thank you SOOOOOO much for all the reviews! To tell the truth, if it wasn't for the reviews this wouldn't have been updated until next Sunday! These reviews inspire me!! Lol!


	8. Lindsay Ryan

Miley's POV:

Everything just seemed to freeze and his words echoed in my mind. Sure they weren't the...maturest words...but he just told me he loved me. Oh God, what do I do? Do I love him? I like him I know that...but love...??? He was just staring at me, a defiant expression on his face. I sat up slowly and said,

"...Jake...I-I...um..." I couldn't continue. I loved him. I knew it. But I couldn't get my tongue to form around the beautiful words. He just looked down briefly and looked back up at me.

"...No Miley—Stop. Its okay..." He quietly. No it wasn't. I loved him and he deserved to know. I licked my lips, determined to tell him this time.

"Jake I...I..." Once again, the words wouldn't come out. He gazed sadly down at me and said,

"Its okay Miley...I understand." He stood up slowly and made his way to the door. I grabbed his hand and said,

"No it is not okay! I'm trying to tell you that...I...love you too." Finally. The words came out. He froze and turned around and looked at me. I met his gaze with a confident look. He smiled slightly and said,

"Really..?" I nodded my head and said,

"Yes really." He leaned down and hugged me before whispering,

"...Now about this BIG secret of yours..." I sighed and pulled myself out of his arms.

"Way to ruin a moment Jake!" I exclaimed. He just shrugged and said,

"We gave each other perfectly good reasons to be honest." He softened his voice before continuing, "I'm leaving for four months Miley. Four months. Lets make the rest of this week as good as possible, and I couldn't dream of a better way to spend my time than to get to know you better." Oh man he was good with the words. What a smooth talker. I folded my arms across my chest and said,

"I just don't know Jake...Its just...big." He sighed and said,

"Okay how about I tell you my deepest darkest secret and you tell me yours? An eye for an eye. Deal?" I took a deep breath. I knew this could end up being the biggest mistake of my life, but for now I'm just going to trust him.

"Fine. We can tell each others deepest darkest secrets." I said stiffly. He grinned and said, "Awesome." Then suddenly he jumped up and turned off all the lights. I screamed as the darkness engulfed me.

"W-Why are the lights out?" I asked. That was one of my secrets. The fear of the dark.

"Well, since we are telling our deepest DARKEST secrets, I figured it would easier if we weren't looking at each other. And what better way to not look at someone than not being able to see them?" I took a deep breath and tried to steady my hastily beating heart with no success. I felt him take my hand and that made my heart beat faster.

"I'm going to go first." He whispered. It was strangely cold and quiet in the darkness. I moved closer to him out of fear and said, "Ok." He took a deep breath and started nervously fidgeting with my bedspread.

"Okay...well...you know the other day when we were on the phone and...um...you mentioned L-Lindsay?" I nodded and he coughed awkwardly.

"Well...She is...I mean...she w-was my sister." I froze. The way he said 'was' just caught me off guard. I could tell this was hurting him, talking about it.

"Was...?" I whispered. He gripped my hand harder and I heard his shaky voice take on anger and rage.

"She was Lana's twin. She died Miles. Last year." my heart stopped beating I didn't know what to say but I didn't have to say anything because he continued, in a mad voice.

"She was six. Only six. She was alive for _six _years...It happened suddenly. And...And I never really got a change to say g-goodbye." I felt tears prick my eyes and I moved closer to him before whispering,

"W-What happen to her?" He looked relieved to get this off his chest but I knew how painful it was to talk of someone ceased in a past form.

"She...drowned." he took a deep breath and said, "Last year...she wanted to go to Panama City with her best friend, Amanda. My Mom and Dad weren't going to let her go...but I c-convinced them to let her go. It was Amanda's parents damn fault. She couldn't swim that well, she was only six after all. But Mrs. Smith promised us..." He stopped and took another breath before continuing in a shaky, but furious voice... "She promised us she would watch them the whole time. She SWORE. One afternoon, on July 12, she brought them down to the ocean. Shortly after she got a call on her cell phone from her sister, telling her that there was a great party that she was invited too. Naturally, she declined and said she couldn't leave Amanda and Lindsay at the ocean by themselves. So Mrs. Smith's sister said she would just meet them down at the beach so they could t-talk. Well, they came down and got to talking, ignoring Amanda and Lindsay. Amanda says that Lindsay decided to play a game, Who Could Swim out the Farthest. Normally, it would have been okay because they knew they couldn't go past their necks, but Mrs. Smith never bothered to look and see the red flag was out. As you probably know, the red flag means there is going to be extremely large waves. But stupid freakin' Mrs. Smith was too busy talking to her sister to know and tell the two six year olds to get out of the water. Well, as soon as Amanda saw the waves, she tried to yell at Lindsay to swim away. Lindsay was swimming with her back turned to the wave, looking at Amanda taunting her because she was winning. She couldn't hear what Amanda was saying because the roar of the wave. She just thought Amanda was trying to distract her. So she kept swimming, unaware she was actually farther away than she was suppose to be. Then Amanda turned and swam away to shore with a scared look in her eyes, as Lindsay turned around to see what it was, the w-wave came over her. It dragged her under and she never came back up again..." Jake had to stop the story for a second and get a hold of himself and the tears that had been steadily coming down his face since he mentioned Mrs. Smiths sister calling her. He took another deep breath and said,

"They never found her body. Amanda and her mom and dad came back down to Malibu without my sister. When my parents found out, my mom tried to sue Amanda's family for everything they were worth. Lana cried and cried. My Dad didn't do anything...Just sat there with a dazed look on his face. I didn't cry. I just shrugged it o-off." He stopped again and then said, "The funeral was nice and private. Only my family. The newspapers didn't report it. CNN didn't cover it. No one knew except my family, Amanda's and those few people at the beach, including the police and rescue crew. And the people didn't know it was _Jake Ryan's _sister...Ryan is a common last name. At the funeral everything was really upbeat and they celebrated her life, opposed to crying over her death. But to me that was worse. It was like everyone there didn't care. Like the fact that a six year old lost her life wasn't enough to make them cry."

He stopped again and then whispered, "You know what I hate so much about people dying..?" I shook my head numbly.

"They aren't with you anymore...they are gone...I mean, you can never touch them again..." he touched my cheeked gently as if to make his point, "You can never hug them again...never push them on the swing. Never teach them how to swim or ride a bike...You can never tell them how much you..." He took another breath and said, "You can never tell them how much you miss them and how much you realized you love them. You can never apologize for all the things you said to them. I told her I hated her so many times. But I didn't. I just hope she died knowing I loved her."

And he stopped telling his story there. I let out a sob and it was silent except for the sounds of us crying. I wrapped my arms around his middle and laid my head on his chest, trying to comfort him. We sat their for a while and he slowly stood up, bringing me with him, and said,

"Maybe I should go now..." I shook my head and said,

"No I want you to stay...don't leave me here." I flipped on the light, and said,

"Lets just...lets just play Life for a while." I went to my closet and pulled out my favorite board game. He nodded and we sat down beside each other and opened the board game.

Nothing much happened after that. When I landed on that space about getting a baby, he insisted I name it Fluffy McFluffers as a joke.

He never asked for my secret the whole night.

So I never told him.

A/n: SO there is Lindsay. 'Finally' as I'm sure you are all saying. And My Love, Never Forget Me is not forgotten (haha 'Never _Forget_ Me' '_Forgot_ten'...(cough) sry random), I am currently working out the story line and plot, and writing chapters 3 and 4. Hahahaha anyways, thanks sooooooooooooo super much for the reviews!! Keep them coming! Hope you like this chapter!


	9. There All Along

Miley's POV:

"Miley! Wake up!! Come on!" I felt someone poking my shoulder and was annoying me.

"Go away Jackson!" I screamed. The person threw a hand over my mouth and said,

"Shhh..." I opened my eye slightly and they widened in shock.

"Jake? What are you doing here?" I felt something poking me and turned over on my bed to see all the parts of the board game scattered everywhere.

"We fell asleep last night during the game! I just wanted to tell you goodbye before I left." Jake said quietly. I kissed his cheek and said,

"Bye-bye." before rolling over and closing my eyes.

"Um... 'Bye-bye?' please, I'm worth at least a 'Goodbye my dearest'!" I rolled my eyes and turned around.

"Goodbye my dearest Jake. Meet me at the beach tonight ok?" I asked. He nodded and said,

"I leaving the day after tomorrow...but before I go I want to show you something okay?" I nodded and said,

"Okay. See you later dearest Jake." He just smiled and quietly made his way downstairs. I smiled and shut my eyes.

I slept for about...oh lets say five minutes...before I heard a knock on my door. I groaned and said,

"Go away!"

"Its your Father!" Dad said. I sighed and said,

"Fine. Come in." He came walking in, holding Jake by the collar.

"Um hm...Look who I found sneaking downstairs a few minutes ago?" I smiled and said,

"...Well looky there! Its Jake Ryan! Hey Jake!" Dad narrowed his eyes and said,

"You wouldn't happen to know about this would you Miley?" I cleared my throat nervously and said,

"Um...No..."

"Then what was he doing here?" Dad asked.

"I...um...came to borrow _The Giver_ we are reading it in L.A." Jake replied quickly. I glared at him as Dad said,

"Um Mr. Jake Ryan...Its summer. No school." He, being an actor, improvised. He rolled his eyes and said as though it was the most obvious thing,

"I Don't mean L.A. as in _Language Arts, _I mean _Los Angeles, California_!" I stifled my laugh and my Dad said,

"Oh I get it! You wanted to read the book while you were filming in Los Angeles!"

"Yea!" Jake said with a smile. My Dad wasn't smiling though.

"So...You can over at dinner time yesterday and stayed the night just to get _The Giver_? Man, it must have taken a loooong time to find that one little book." Busted. Jake started laughing and said,

"Do want to hear a really funny story Mr. Stewart sir?" Dad narrowed his eyes and said,

"Your funny is my stupid. But go ahead...I could use a laugh..."

"Okay so once upon a time there was a very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very-

I hit his elbow and whispered, "Get on with it."

"-_very _charming prince. And he liked a pretty princess-

I interrupted him there, "Hey, how come you get to be the very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, _very _charming prince and all I get to be the pretty princess?" I could see a mischievous glint enter his eyes and I suddenly understood his plan. He wanted to annoy my Dad out of the room.

"_Because, _I am very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very fine! And your Dads in the room." he said.

"Oh okay so if my Dad wasn't what would I be?" I asked. He grinned.

"Oh in that case you would be very, very, very, very, very, very, very beautiful." he said.

"Hey! How come you had 9 'verys' and I only had eight 'verys'?"

"Ok how about this, we both are very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, extremely very, very, very, very, very, infinitive very, very, very, very-

"Oh forget it." My Dad muttered as he walked out of my room, holding his head. I started laughing like crazy and said,

"That was priceless." He laughed to and whispered to me,

"I think you're very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, extremely very beautiful. Don't let anyone else tell you any different."

xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxxoxoxo

OLIVER'S POV

"NO, NO, NO, NO!" Lilly screamed as she snatched the spearmint gum out of my hands. I jumped and said,

"Geez Lil, chillax." She dropped the gum back on the stand and said,

"I know...but I don't like spearmint..." I glared at her and said,

"That doesn't matter because its for me...Not you!"

"But I always end up stealing it anyway so why not get some I like?" I rolled my eyes and was about to tell her to buy her own stupid gum when she randomly jumped up in the air, screamed, and started laughing like crazy.

"Lilly, stop! People are watching!" I hissed. She was laughing as she dug her vibrating cell phone out of her pocket. She was still giggling as she opened it up and read her text message.

"Awwww..." She said.

"WHAT?" I asked as I grabbed for the phone. She rolled her eyes and handed me her phone.

_Fr: Miiiiiley_

_OMG! Lilly guess wat? Jake just told me that I was ' very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, extremely very beautiful'...isn't that sweeet? lol I gotta find you a man..._

I groaned in disgust and said, "Ew girl talk! Boooring!" She held up her hands defensively and said,

"Hey you were the one that wanted to read it." I crossed my arms across my chest and marched off to American Eagle like a 5 year old.

LILLY'S POV:

"Hey Oliver wait up!" I screamed as he ran toward American Eagle Outfitters. I finally just stopped chasing him and sat down on a bench in the middle of the Malibu mall. I sighed at all the passing couples, holding hands, kissing, and talking together. I groaned in frustration. I haven't ever really had a real boyfriend before. Well me and Oliver were sorta together for about three hours...but we were drunk so that doesn't count. I flung up my arms in defeat, finally accepting the fact that I will never have a boyfriend, when my purse flew off my arm and landed a few feet away. All my stuff was strewn across the floor. I let out a scream and jumped down to pick it up. That's when it happened. Someone's hand grabbed mine. I looked up into the face of the most unlikely person. And that was when all the rules of my life totally rewrote themselves. As I looked into his blue eyes, I knew that any feelings less than romantic were gone and replaced by feelings anything less than friendly.

"T-Thanks..." I muttered. Jackson smiled.

Maybe Miley didn't need to find me a guy. Maybe he was there all along.


	10. Almost Safe

A/n: OMG! Thanks soooo much to PaigeMatthews06, who totally pointed out my mistake! Oliver does hate gum and I have him buying some freakin spearmint! Grrr! Lol! I was kinda out of it so I apologize!

Lilly's Pov:

He handed me my purse and said,

"Its no biggie. So what are you doing here?" I laughed nervously and said,

"Oh you know...just shopping...with Oliver." Jackson looked around and said,

"Funny. I don't see him anywhere. Did you like, stash the body?" I began to loosen up again and my quickly found feelings diminished. I laughed and said,

"NO!" I lowered my voice, "Unless you know a good place..." We laughed and stood awkwardly beside each other,

"Well...I better go. 'Hannah' has a photo shoot... and Dad wants me to watch the house. I wonder if I should tell him that's a mistake..." I laughed and said,

"Bye Jackson." We smiled and waved as we separated. I could feel the feeling rise back up into my heart. And I liked it. I walked with a smile into the food court. As I was thinking about the colors our wedding should be, I ran into someone.

"OW! Holy crap my foot!" A boy screamed. I jumped and muttered an apology before looking up into the face of a tall, long blond shaggy hair, and big hazel eyed boy, Chad Taylor. The most popular boy in school. He saw me and smiled.

"Oh! Hey Lilly...What's up?" I grinned and said,

"Oh nothing much...you? Sorry about your toe..."

"Its cool. So..um...I was just thinking that maybe you would like to...you know go out with me?" I froze. Chad was asking _me _out? No freaking way. That was a little sudden and unexpeceted. But Miley had told me he liked me...but I didn't think such a popular boy could like me. Well, he is really cute...and popular. And its not like I could ever go out with Jackson...

"Sure." I nodded. He smiled and I wrote my phone number on his hand.

"Call me with the details." He nodded and I ran off to the bathroom to call Miley.

MILEY'S POV:

"We haven't meet...and that's okay cause you will be asking for me one day-

My cell phone rang out during practice. I smiled apologetically at my band at answered it.

"Hannah here." I said.

"MILEY!" Lilly screamed.

"WHATY?" I screamed. She took a deep breath and said,

"Todayatthemallidroppedmypurseandjacksonpickeditupthenimetchadandheaskedmeout!"

"Oh!" I said. She sighed in relief.

"So what should I do?" She asked.

"About what? I just understood you needed a stronger dosage of medicine." I said. She sighed and said,

"No! Chad Taylor asked me out!" I stopped breathing for a second.

"Woah...wait what? THE Chad Taylor!?" I asked.

"Yea..."

"Well what did you say?" I asked.

"Yes!" She squealed.

"Oh my gosh!" I screamed. We both started laughing and I said,

"Oh my gosh you have to come over right now so I can help you find something to wear!"

"OK!" She said.

I hung up the phone and looked apologetically at my band.

"It's an emergency...?"

LILLY'S POV:

I was waiting impatiently as the clock hit 6:17. Chad was 17 minutes late. I could tell Miley thought he stood me up. She kept shooting me sympathetic looks and suggesting we go and see a movie together instead of me and Chad going to eat. But he wasn't going to stand me up...he wasn't...

And suddenly as if it was planned, the door bell rang. My eyes filled with hope and I heard Oliver and Jake let out a sigh of relief- they hated to see girls cry- Miley smiled and pushed me to the door, careful to not spill her drink on my new jeans and tank top. Standing at the door was Chad. He looked really good in his Abercrombie jeans and Hollister shirt. Miley smiled at him and whispered to me, "Good luck!" I smiled and walked out of the door with Chad.

He smiled at me and led me out to his car. On the way over to his car he was glaring at something.

If I would have taken the time to look up, I would have seen Jackson watching us from his window with a very protective look on his face.

But I didn't.

But I wish I would have—then maybe he could have saved me from the nightmare coming up.

A/n: hey hey hey! So what up everyone? Lol! Well sry it was short! Hope you liked it! And to the person who asked, With All My Love and My Love, Never Forget Me are NOT going to change to M. The rating is staying just the way it is. Sorry if you wanted it to change, but I am comfortable with this rating. You guys are seriously great! I love all the reviews I'm getting!


	11. Late, Alone, and Panicked

Miley's pov:

I watched Lilly ride off in Chad's car and I turned to Jake,

"I don't like him." I stated randomly. He smiled and said,

"That's good because you like me."

"Well, just meet me at the beach at eight o'clock okay?" Jake asked as he moved toward the door. I smiled sadly and whispered, "Ok." He smiled sadly back and walked out the door.

I wondered how many more times I would have to watch him walk out of that door and leave me by myself.

But what I wondered more was how many times I would be able to handle it before I cracked.

LILLY'S POV:

Chad opened my door as we pulled into the restaurant parking lot. I smiled at him and he offered me his arm as we walked in the resturant. He was really sweet.

Actually he was perfect. Like a dream. A complete gentleman. And that surprised me because he was known at our school for being a completely jerk. (A hot jerk but a still a jerk) but he wasn't.

"My name is Earl and I'll be your server tonight...what can I get you to drink?" The waiter asked. I looked at the menu and said,

"I'll take a Diet Dr. Pepper."

"Coke for me dude." Chad said. As the waiter walked away Chad said,

"You don't need a diet Lilly, you're perfect." I smiled and said,

"Thank you Chad."

I think I love him.

MILEY'S POV:

As I threw on a jacket, the clock hit 8:21.

"Shit." I muttered as I ran out the door to the beach. I saw him sitting in the sand, looking out into the water. I approached him slowly and sat down beside him.

"Hey Miley." He whispered before looking up. He put his arm around me and I laid my head on his shoulder. I didn't want this moment to end. No, this moment can't end. I won't let it. I need it too much. We sat in a comfortable silence until Jake said,

"I want to show you something." I looked up at him and said,

"Ok. Go ahead." He moved slightly away from me, but kept his arm around me. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a simple DVD disk. I took it and looked at it for a second before saying,

"What do I do with it?" He moved us back to our regular position and said,

"You keep it. Whenever you miss me or want to talk, watch it." I knew what this was about now. He was trying to give me something to look forward to when he was gone for those months. I felt my eyes well up with tears.

"I-I hoped I wouldn't do this." I muttered. He turned around. He hated it when I cried. I laid my head on his shoulder and he started humming the Zombie High theme song. It was terribly annoying because I think he's tone deaf. But oddly comforting at the same time.

"P-please don't leave...please..." I begged for the last time. He looked out at the water sadly and said,

"I'm sorry but I have to. It will be really good for my career." I just let more tears fall and whispered,

"Will you wait for me?"

"Only if you wait for me."

"Always." I whispered.

LILLY'S POV:

After dinner, I followed Chad out to his car. I climbed in and he turned on his radio and we sang along to it. Everything was perfect and he was perfect. But...of course there is a but...It didn't last very long.

"Hey do you want to take this road?" Chad asked as we reached a fork in the road. I knew one was the fast way, and the one he was motioning at was a long, deserted road. I looked into his hazel eyes and said,

"Sure." He smiled and we sang along to 'Lips of An Angel'. Then suddenly, he stopped the car. I looked up concerned,

"Is It broken?" I asked. He shook his head and said,

"No but...I'm not ready for you to go home. I still haven't gotten a kiss from you." I smiled and said,

"You sure you can handle it? I'm a pretty good kisser." He snorted and said,

"Prove it." I couldn't resist that dare. I leaned in to kiss him and he kissed back. That went on for about 30 minutes and I had forgotten the time, but I didn't really care.

Then Chad placed his hand on my thigh and started moving his hand up. I broke away from him and said,

"What are you doing?" He smiled but it didn't look so sweet and innocent as it did a few minutes ago.

"I really love you Lilly and I want to show you how much I do." I moved away from him uncomfortably and said,

"Chad, this is our first date, how can you love me already?"

"But I've loved you forever Lilly. I just now got the guts to ask you out." Chad said. I frowned and said,

"I'm sorry Chad, I really like you too, but this is moving a little too fast for me."

"But I really love you...come on baby..." He said. I felt my anger rising. I pressed my finger to his chest and said,

"If you REALLY loved me, you would BACK OFF and stop pressuring me to do something I'm not ready for!"

"But everyone is doing it!" Chad exclaimed. I glared at him and jumped out of the car before saying,

"Then you won't have a very hard time finding someone else to do it with, now will you?" I marched off about ten feet before he drove off, leaving me standing in the middle of a deserted road. I groaned in frustration and sat down in the middle of the road. I reached in my pocket for my cell phone and opened it to call Miley to come get me when it died. I felt panic tears rise in my eyes as I tried to get it to come on with no success.

Why oh why didn't I charge my battery?

As the cool July night air ran through me I shivered and curled up in my baby blue Northface. I reached in my pocket and pulled out my Ipod. Naturally, it had a good charge but my phone didn't. I brought my knees to my chest and planned to wait out the night and set off back down the road in the morning. I wasn't brave enough to walk down that long, dark road in the night.

I turned my Ipod on full blast and closed my eyes and imagined I was sitting in the Stewart's Living room.

With my favorite person. Who made me feel so safe and loved.

Jackson.

And as I thought of him a new feeling entered me. The only word to explain it was Love.

That's when I realized what I felt for Chad wasn't love.

Merely an infatuation.

MILEY'S POV:

I walked sadly into my house and sat down on the couch. A second later, Jackson came running down the stairs.

"Has Lilly called you?" I shook my head and said,

"No why?" He held the clock up to my face. It blinked midnight. She had been gone for 4 hours.

"Where is she?" Jackson asked as he started to pace the floor.

"I'm not sure." I muttered, still thinking about Jake. Then suddenly another thought entered my mind,

"Wait, why do you care so much?" He stopped pacing and snapped,

"Because she is like my little sister, now stop asking questions and go get in the car!"

"Where are we going?" I asked as I handed him his keys.

"To find Lilly." He muttered as he started his car and started off toward the restaurant like a mad man.

A/n: Hey! That was a quick update! Lol! Well all I have to say is plez review!


	12. Finding You

MILEY'S POV:

Soon we were in front of the restaurant. Jackson jumped out of the car and ran up to the restaurant. Of course it was locked up. He ran around to the back and looked everywhere frantically until I took his hand and pulled him back to the car like a three year old.

"Jackson...I'm sure she is fine. She probably went home with him to 'watch' a movie. Besides, if she was in any trouble she would have called us."

"Not if her phone went dead!" He exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and said,

"Lilly would NEVER let her phone die. Why don't you try calling her phone?" He snatched my phone out of the car and dialed her number. A second later he shut the phone and snarled,

"See? It was off!"

"Yea, off because she didn't want to be disturbed!" I said. He shook his head and screamed,

"No! Sis, listen, she could be getting raped right now! She could be stranded! SHE COULD BE GETTING SENT TO THOSE PEOPLE IN THE PHILIPPINES WHO DO THAT HUMAN TRAFFICKING THING! SHE COULD BE IN A DUMPSTER RIGHT NOW!!"

"Whoa Jackson, calm down! You are over reacting! She is just fine! Now come on home and I'll make you some hot chocolate." I said gently. He just glared at me and started walking.

"JACKSON WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" I screamed after him.

"Ugh!" I muttered as I followed him. He walked behind the building again, checked the dumpster, and started walking down this old, abandoned, grown in road. I followed him and tried not to fall and trip while yelling after him,

"JACKSON THIS IS ABSOLUTELY POSITIVELY THE STUPIDEST THING YOU'VE EVER DONE!" I kept on until he stopped suddenly, causing me to run into him. He had a triumphant look on his face as he pointed at something.

"See? I told you she was stranded somewhere." I looked to where he was pointed and saw blond hair and the glow of an Ipod.

Lilly's POV:

I felt myself slowly drifting off to sleep as I listened to 'Be My Escape' by Relient K. It was on full blast and still not loud enough. It wasn't loud enough to drown out the sound of curious creatures walking up behind me, dogs barking, and the wind howling.

But one sound stuck out to me.

Someone was walking toward me. I froze. It was just my imagination..it had to be. I pressed the earpieces into my ear tighter and pulled the jacket over my head. I was frozen with fear. And then suddenly, someone put there hand on my shoulder. I felt that same feeling you get when you think there is actually one step than there is and your foot slides through thin air, making you loose balance and fall.

I screamed at the top of my lungs and toppled over and curled into a ball muttering, "No..please leave me alone Chad...please..."

"LILLY? LILLY!" I heard someone screaming my name. I opened my eyes and saw my favorite person in the whole world right now, Jackson. I jumped up and hurdled into his arms with a mixture of, "How dare you sneak up on me" and "THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU" and "Please go kill Chad". He looked confused and surprised but hugged me back with as much relief as I felt. I saw Miley standing behind him, smirking.

"What are you smiling about?" I snapped. She just kept smiling, gave me a knowing look, and said,

"Oh...nothing. It seems Jackson...persistence...has led us right to you." He smiled sheepishly and we walked back to the car. Once we were in, Miley turned to me and said,

"Ok Lilly-billy, spill. What happened?" I looked down at my hands and said,

"Nothing really..." Jackson raised his eye brows and said,

"Oh...so you _wanted_ to sit out there?"

"No." I whispered.

"Then what happened Lil?" Miley asked. She climbed out of the front and sat beside me and whispered, "Lilly, seriously, did he hurt you? Please tell me." I frowned and whispered really fast,

"_He was trying to get me to have sex with him."_ Miley frowned and whispered,

"_Ugh. That jerk...you didn't, did you?" _

"EW! GOD NO!" I screamed louder than intended. Jackson looked down and said in mock sadness,

"Fine. If no one wants me to know than fine." I rolled my eyes and Miley hit him in the shoulder. He just pretended to hunch over the steering wheel and cry. During his little fake cry act, he wasn't paying attention to the road. As a car hurdled toward us, I jumped up and on top of Jackson and jerked the steering wheel. Miley was sitting in the back, eyes wide, and face pale. Jackson pulled over the car and Miley slapped him.

"Are you _trying _to kill us?!" She thundered. Jackson opened his door so I could climb off him and said,

"No! It was an accident." I stood shakily and said,

"Jackson, if I tell you will you promise to not try and kill us again?" He nodded and I leaned over and whispered the whole thing in his ear. His face reddened and he didn't say anything for three minutes. Miley exchanged a look with me and said,

"Um...Jackson?"

"He just left you?" He asked angrily. I nodded.

"That stupid Tom boy!" He exclaimed.

"Um..that's not his name..." I pointed out. His head snapped over to my direction and he said,

"I don't know what the hell his name is and I really don't care frankly." I just nodded and Jackson went into an angry rant,

"This is exactly why I didn't like that boy...I KNEW he was no good! That's why you need someone like m..-

He stopped talking suddenly and said,

"Whatever. Just get in the car and lets go home." I shrugged and climbed in. Miley looked at me and Jackson oddly before saying,

"So...Who's up for some ice-cream." We both glared at her.

A/n: Short I know but with Christmas in 5 days im really pressured right now. Drama is coming down harder on us because our play is In March and I'm the lead female part and I have a ton of lines I have to learn. Ugh, its driving me crazy. But its what I love to do so you know, its fun. Just time consuming. So please review so I know all of you haven't given up on me! I'm on Christmas break so hopefully updates will be sooner.


	13. My Second Half

Jake's POV:

_poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke_

6:30 a.m. Normally, I would be sound asleep right now. Dreaming of---...well, that's none of your business. But when you are getting poked in the eye repeatedly, it's _kinda_ hard to stay asleep. So I slapped away the form of my un-comfort, and opened my eyes.

The person was 4'2 with curly blond hair, blue eyes, and a slightly annoying disposition.

Three guess who.

"Gah, Lana, what are you doing in here at 6:30 in the morning?" I asked as I shielded my eyes from the blinding sun. She wiped her hands on her blouse and said,

"Mommy said that you need to get up and start packing so you have time to say goodbye to everyone." I sighed and fell back against my pillow.

How could I get up now? As far as I was concerned, I could stay in this bed the rest of my life. Sounds pretty good to me.

"JAKE GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Mom screamed.

I guess it didn't sound too good to Mom.

LILLY'S POV:

I was awaken at, well really early, by my ringing, yes _ringing, _cell phone. I picked it up with a stream of not-so-nice words.

"What?" I snapped.

"Today is the day the witch comes back...are you ready?" Oliver's voice rang in my ears.

Ok, I was mad. ok, I was MORE than mad. I was ticked.

For one, Oliver calls me really early in the morning when he knows I am NOT a morning person.

For two, he calls to tell me some retarded thing about a witch? I mean what the crap?

"What the hell are you talking about Oliver?" I snapped.

"Who is leaving today?" He asked. I screamed,

"I DON'T KNOW! ITS FREAKING EARLY AND YOUR ASKING ME TO THINK?"

"Geez, Lil, chill. Jake leaves today."

"And . . . " I asked, trying to get him to the point.

"And...what happens to a certain best friend when he leaves...?" He asks

OLIVER'S POV:

"Oh... you mean Miley?" Lilly asked.

". . .yea. . ." I said.

"Well, its to early for me to feel anything except for irritation, so call me around noon, and I'll talk to you." Lilly answered before hanging up. It's not like I didn't expect it. I heard she had a pretty rough night last night, plus she really has never been a friend of the morning.

And I knew she didn't feel much in the morning. I remember when she was 7 and I spent the night with her, her mom came in that morning and told her that her favorite dog (Sparky) had died in the night.

And do you know what she said?

"Great Mom, stick it in my shoe for all I care."

Her Mom left the room, talking to Mr. Truscott about a 'family friend that can help Lilly'. Basically they meant a shrink. But their brilliant plan was ruined when I told Lilly later that day, and she burst into tears and cried to hours on end.

So I know the wave of terror will hit her when she wakes up fully.

JAKE'S POV:

"DON'T FORGET YOUR SHOES JAKE!" Mom screamed. I sighed and rubbed my head. She had been driving me crazy.

"DO YOU HAVE ENOUGH UNDERWEAR?" She screamed, loud enough for the whole freaking neighborhood hear.

"YES MOM." I screamed.

If 108 pairs were enough, then yes. The poor woman was having separation anxiety so bad, she kept forgetting when she gave me clothes, and ended up handing me the same thing 23 times in a row.

She doesn't like the whole, 'Jake leaving for 2 months' thing.

This is all I've heard this whole morning:

Jake, are you sure you want to go?  
If you leave, you are going to miss your friends!  
Do you have your shoes?  
Do you have your favorite blankey?  
Do you have socks?  
Did I give you any airplane games yet?  
Do you have all your clothes packed?  
Do you want me to come with you?  
I just heard on the news that airplanes are getting less and less safe these days, are you still going? 

She might actually drive me insane! It made me almost glad I was leaving.

Almost.

And I dreaded tonight.

Goodbye is such an awful word.

---------------------HM--------------------------

MILEY'S POV:

The wind was blowing gently through the trees, sending the subtle scent of flower pollen through the air. Far off, the waves from the ocean were crashing along the sea line, causing the heavy salty air to mix with the light fragrance of Malibu. The moon was beating down on everything like a soft blanket, giving it a gorgeous, gentle glow.

Normally, this is the kind of scene that makes you stop and take it all in.

But not tonight.

It would have been gorgeous, for it not the business I was here for.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked, snapping me out of my trance. I nodded my head silently. He stuck his hands in his pockets and said,

"So. . .Its nice out here tonight isn't it?" I turned away and whispered,

"Not really." He sighed and said,

"Its not really as bad as it sounds. Its only 3 months and 2 weeks. . ."

"Oh yea, that's not long at all! Barely an hour!" I said sarcastically, "Must you always see the 'bright' side of things?" He ran a hand through his hair and said,

"Well, I was just trying to make you think better about all of this."

"Nothing you say is going to make it better." I pointed out, "Unless you were to say you weren't going."

"I can't say that."

"I didn't ask you to." I whispered. Silence. Suddenly Jake turned to me,

"Hey, you never told me!" I put on an innocent face and said,

"Never told you what?" Jake looked like he couldn't believe he forgot to ask.

"You, and then. . . you said that. . . Lindsay. . .And then I and Yo-

I covered his mouth and said,

"I know. I just...I can't tell you."

"But you said that you would! I opened up to you, Your turn." Jake snarled.

"I just can't!" I said.

"You promised me!" Jake screamed. I had never seen him so furious. He was glaring with such intensity that for once, I was actually _afraid _of Jake. I looked at him with wide eyes and subconsciously took a step away from him. He reached out for my hand and said,

"No . . . don't leave. I'm sorry, please. I just...I just never told anyone that. I trust you Miley, and I wish you trusted me." I sighed and took his hand and said,

"It started when I was 5." he looked confused but I just continued.

"My Dad, you know him right?" he nodded.

"My Dad was a country singer. He loved singing and performing with a passion, and some of that he passed on to me."

"I don't understand. . ." Jake started but I held a hand up to silence him,

"On my 5th birthday I picked up my first real microphone. I sang the whole time at my party. I sang everything from jazz to pop with no problem. On my 6th birthday, my Dad got me a voice coach-

"How is this a secret?" Jake asked.

"Let me finish." I said.

"I worked with that voice coach until I turned 12. Then my Dad got me an agent. Seeing as though my Dad was famous for a while, he knew how hard the famous life was. So he found a loop hole."

"A loop hole? You are confusing me!" Jake said.

"Shh." I scolded.

"Anyways, we fashioned me a different, separate identity. So I could be famous, then be a regular girl."

"Genius. . ." Jake whispered. I took a deep breath. This was it.

"One half of me was Miley Ann Stewart the laid back, down to Earth, sometimes dorky and annoying girl—

I paused and took another deep breath before turning to completely face Jake. I let go of his hand and reached into my bag. I applied my Hannah make-up, then held my brown hair completly away from my face.

"What do you see?" I whispered. He was studying my face as he reached up hesitantly and put his hand on my cheek.

"I see... Hannah. Hannah Montana." He whispered, amazed. I dropped my hair and took his hand back.

"The second half was Hannah Grace Montana, the blond pop princess." His jaw dropped and he just starred at me in amazement.

"So...So...you were Hannah the whole time? You went to that episode of Zombie High? A-And you were the one at the Teen Scene Awards? And you were the one who gave all that money to charity, and the one who kissed me that day?"

I nodded.

"Amazing." Jake whispered. He reached up and gently wiped off the extra make-up.

"I want to talk to you without all that junk on." I laughed and said,

"You don't know how hard it was to keep that secret. Please don't tell anyone."

"I promise." Jake whispered.

"Oh yea, sorry about the pictures of me and Jesse McCartney that are about to come out in Teen magazine. That was a total set up." I whispered. He laughed and said,

"Ok. If your photographer is any like mine, I understand." I laughed and felt warm relief spread over me. Maybe this wasn't a huge mistake.

"Amazing." Jake whispered again.

"I know, it is isn't it?" I muttered. He squeezed my hand and said,

"No, your amazing."

A/n: So I finally wrote the big moment my way! I don't agree with the whole Jake-being-mad thing after she tells him like most people do because its not like they were best friends or anything! Lol! Well SOOOOOO SORRY it took so long. Hopefully I can figure out a way to set aside at least 2 hours each day to write (I wish). Lol well, review if you: A.) Are still reading this story B) Liked the chapter C) like the story or D)Want me to update. Love you guys, and I am still amazed by the great response this story has gotten. I am REALLY going to try REALLY hard to update faster! Hopefully it will be updated by the weekend. (It is Wednesday...right?) Lol


	14. Rushed Goodbyes

Miley's Pov:

"One thousand six hundred, one thousand six hundred and one, one thousand six hundred and two...-"

"Would you stop already? He'll be here!" I snapped at Oliver, who was counting Lilly's paces. He shrugged and shrank back against the airport waiting seats. I sighed and ran my hand along the cool red plastic seats and whispered, "I hope..."

The clock hit 3:30 and I felt tears prick my eyes. Thirty minutes. Thirty minutes late. How do you explain that? His plane leaves at 3:45, at this rate he won't have time to say goodbye.

"Are you sure he didn't decide to not go?" Lilly asked.

"Why would he do that?" I asked, getting slightly annoyed as everyone walking into the airport _wasn't_ Jake. I took a deep breath and stopped the tears threatening to fall. I didn't need everyone in the airport seeing me that way.

"Well, what did you guys talk about last night? Maybe something upset him?" Oliver suggested. I smiled knowingly and said,

"I highly doubt that." Lilly stopped her pacing and turned to me, a suspicious look on her pale face.

"What exactly did happen? You conveniently forgot to tell me." I avoided her gaze and said,

"Nothing...We just...talked." She smirked and stopped in front of me before saying,

"Uh huh, I'm sure. Spill power puff, what did you guys talk about?"

As I opened my mouth to make up a pitiful lie, I saw a very welcoming familiar face running from around the corner. I looked up at the clock. It was 3:40. I jumped up and walked up beside him,

"Sleep in?" I asked. He nodded, trying to keep a grip on his bags. He said something to his 'people' and they took his bags from him and brought them to the luggage belt. He hugged me swiftly and said,

"Sorry about the rushed good-byes, times running out." I laughed just so I wouldn't cry.

"Yea...its ok I guess." I looked away, afraid I would start to cry. Apparently Jake sensed danger as he said,

"Hey now, don't cry. I'll see you soon enough. Besides, you've got a kiss on Zombie High to look forward too." I laughed a little and said,

"Why would I want to kiss you so much more when a thousand hairy camera men are watching, when I can kiss you in private when ever I want?"

"I don't know, maybe the fact that the filmed kiss could win you countless on rewards and you get paid a ton to guess star...?"

"Well yea, there's that."

"FLIGHT 28 TO ROMANIA IS NOW BOARDING!"

He hugged me once more before saying, "I'll call you every available time."

"Ditto." I whispered.

"FINAL CALL FOR FLIGHT 28!"

He kissed my cheek and called, "Bye!" before running off to the gate.

"Goodbye..." I whispered. Lilly walked up behind me and said,

"Come on Miles, lets go get some ice cream. Oliver, come." Oliver jumped up and followed me and Lilly. As we were walking out of the airport, I stopped and looked out the window and watched as flight 28 flew up into the sky. I watched it until I couldn't see it anymore. I then became aware of Lilly pulling at my arm,

"Come one, lets get out of here." I nodded in agreement and followed her and Oliver out of the airport.

-------------------------------------------------------------

2 days later: (still Miley's POV)

"Hello! Landon, a.k.a. da man, speaking! How may I help you?" I rolled my eyes and sighed on the other line,

"Smooth Landon, is Lilly there?" he sighed too and said,

"Gosh Miley, how come every time I answer the phone its you or Oken?"

"Because everyone loves Lilly more, now hurry and get your sister its important!"

"Fine, fine. Bossy aren't we?"

"Yes we are, now hurry!" Landon Smith was Lilly's older half-brother. He had a different Dad than Lilly. But he was rarely at the Truscotts. He only visited every once and a while.

"Lilly here." Lilly spoke into the phone.

"Ugh, took you long enough! You were gone so long, I would of had enough time to tell your whole family history!" Lilly laughed and said,

"Sorry, Landon wouldn't give me the phone until I promised to tell you and 'Oken' to stop calling so much."

"Just for that I'm gonna call your house 18 times each day." I replied with humor. She laughed and said,

"You're in a good mood. Why did you call?"

"To see it you wanted to hang out today." I replied while examining my nails.

"K, sounds good to me. Where do you wanna go? Do you wanna invite donut boy?" She asked.

"Yea sure. Why not!" I replied.

"Ok so lets meet at the beach...in oh lets say...thirty minutes." She said.

"Ok sounds good. Call Oliver will you?" I asked.

"Sure thing! Bye!"

"Bye!"

I hung up the phone with relief. Finally something to do. I think I might go insane.

Now don't get me wrong, I don't have a boring life. In fact, I have the farthest away from boring. I guess you could call it 'exciting'. Whatever.

What my life has is bad timing.

You see, if I had a date with Jake, or a movie night with Lilly or Oliver. . . My schedule would be PACKED. I would have fittings, premieres, concerts, photo shoots, etc.! And then I wouldn't get to spend time with anyone.

But now when I have absolutely NOTHING to do, my Hannah schedule is completely empty.

Makes me wonder if all those years of picking on Jackson got me some bad karma.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Sometimes I find the ocean extremely soothing. Not just the sound of the waves, just the overall effect. Its always the place I run to when I'm upset.

I used to think it was because it was beautiful and peaceful. I mean, if you were upset you wouldn't exactly want to go to party would you? It would be noisy and public. Not the ideal place cry. But the longer I spent here, I knew it was something more.

It was the _way_ the waves crashed against the shore. It was like they had feelings just like us. They could be angry and crash wildly against the shore, or happily and calmly crash against the sand. But it wasn't only that. It was the sameness, the knowing. The comfort that no matter what was happening in my life; whether it was happy, sad, crazy, or peaceful, these waves would always be here crashing against the shore. It was something I could always count on. Because life isn't always the way you want it. It isn't perfect and predictable. Its full of pain, understanding, heartbreak, happiness, love, kindness, and cold heartedness. It has been for centuries.

But these waves have always been here, crashing against the shoreline.

"Miley...you there? Heeeello? Miles...?" Lilly asked waving her hand in front of my face. I jumped and turned to see Lilly and Oliver sitting beside me.

"How long have you guys been here?" I asked. Lilly shrugged and said,

"Long enough to see you crying."

"Yea, the ocean is a very sad thing." Oliver said with a confused sideway glance at Lilly. She smacked his arm and said,

"Shut up Oliver. She isn't crying because the ocean. She crying because of Jake! And because Jake left for Romania and I think she starting to realize that no matter how soon he comes back, he can never stay! He will always be gone! So shut-up so we can stop talking about how Jake will never be here so Miley won't cry! Gosh I mean you are the only person that-

Oliver punched her arm to stop her, him being the only one to see Lilly was upsetting me.

"Ohhh...Sorry Miles!" She muttered, "I didn't mean it."

"Its alright." I muttered. She smiled and said,

"Well, how about we go to the movies? I really want to see Pursuit Of Happyness!! Will Smith is in it and he is an amazing actor!"

"Ok, I just have to call my Dad." I said. We all pulled out our cell phones and called our parents.

As we were walking to my house to get a ride to the movies, I couldn't help but wonder if maybe Lilly was right.

A/n: Sorry for the delay again! Happy New Years! Please review so I know people are still reading!


	15. Rushed Hello's

July came and went like it was a leaf blowing in the wind. The next thing I knew, it was the middle of August. And I was in school. And Jake was still gone, but due to be back soon because the filming went faster than suspected. Although I wasn't as melodramatic as I was before, I was still a little emotional about certain things. Like Jackson watching previews for Jake's new movie. I know I should be supportive, but I have learned to hate that movie with a passion. Unfortunately, the world loved to talk about it, so I was doomed to having to hear about it everyday.

"MILEY! COME ON GET OUT OF BED AND GET READY FOR SCHOOL!" Dad screamed. I groaned and turned over, not wanting to get out of bed today. You know those days you have when you just don't want to do anything but stay in bed and morn because your zombie slaying boyfriend is gone away to be in a movie and won't be back for a while...Well maybe you don't but yeah...that's how I felt.

"MILEY STEWART GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OUT OF BED RIGHT THIS MINUTE!" Jackson screamed as he walked in my room, eating a. . .frozen pickle?. . .ok, ew!

"Oh go suck Lilly's face." I replied and laughed silently as Jackson's face colored a very rosy red. I sighed and jumped out of bed. I ran to my closet and randomly picked out clothes. It didn't matter what I wore, I had no one to compliment me on my outfit and say I look gorgeous.

What I grabbed happened to be gray sweat pants and a yellow tank top. I sighed. Better than nothing right? I got dresses quickly and made my way downstairs, stuffing my blank homework into my bag. I knew my grades were suffering a lot, but hey, Dad can't ground me from going anywhere with Jake if he isn't here.

I grabbed a yogurt out of the fridge and a spoon, kissed Dad bye and slapped Jackson upside the head, and made my way outside to wait for the bus. After about three minutes, Oliver appears out of breath and running. He throws down his bag and asked,

"Am I fully dressed?" I peeked carefully at him and was about to say yes when I noticed a sock was missing. . .and that he was wearing a yellow sock with a red polo shirt. I laughed and said,

"Besides the socks, yes." he looked down and said,

"Dammit. I did it again." Oliver was referring to waking up ten minutes before the bus leaves and rushing to finish getting ready. He never managed. I stuck my spoon in the strawberry yogurt and ate about half before deciding I was done.

"Ugh, where is that bus?" Oliver asked as his stomach growled loudly.

"Shhh." He said to his stomach. I rolled my eyes and held out my half-eaten yogurt to him. He gratefully accepted and said,

"So. . .I hear we all have to take this dumb health class. You know the ones where they talk about how everyone our age is 'growing up'?"

I nodded.

"Well, they are having the boys and the girls take that class together. We start today. Its going to be really awkward and really funny." I agreed. Just then the bus pulled up. Me and Oliver boarded to see Lilly already saving us seats. She had another bus stop and always got on first.

"Hey Lil." I greeted.

"Sup Lilly." Oliver said as he too got into the seat, squashing me and Lilly.

"Ugh! Move Oliver!" Lilly screamed.

"(Cough) Oliver are you wearing cologne?" I asked.

"Maybe. . ." He said.

"Oh who is little Ollie trying to impress?" Lilly asked with humor. Oliver shushed her up and said,

"Shut up Lilly! I'll tell you guys later."

Finally the bus pulled into the school and we all filed out. My first class was health with all the rest of my home room. And true to his word, Oliver was right. They didn't separate us. Luckily, Lilly, me and Oliver were in the same home room. Jake would be if he was here.

"Children! Your attention please!" The health teacher, Mrs. Jones, called out to us. We all stopped talking and she said,

"Ok welcome to your first joint health class! We are going to learn about the opposite sex, our feelings, and growing up during this class! We are going to have such a fun time together!" We all exchanged looks.

"Ok the first thing we are going to do is a little assignment. Sarah, will you pass out these paper hearts?" Sarah picked up a big box of these large red paper hearts and gave everyone one. Once we all had one Ms. Jones said,

"OK everyone, I'm going to say real life situations. And I want you to imagine them happening to you. If it would hurt you, tear your heart in half. If it doesn't, don't touch it. At the end of the lesson we are going to see which gender has the most heart left. Ok the first situation is–

Suddenly the door opened and a familiar head of blond hair entered. All his fan girls screamed and jumped up and ran to him, throwing their jealous little arms around him. But he was only looking at me. I then felt very intimidated by the other girls, who were wearing hot outfits and I was here wearing sweat pants and a tank top. But still, I jumped up and made my way through the sea of desperate girls. I cautiously put my arms around him and whispered, "Welcome back." I wanted to kiss him and hug him forever, but a million angry eyes were burning a whole in my back so I just led him to the seat beside mine. Mrs. Jones glared and said,

"Miss. Stewart would you kindly fill Mr. Ryan in on what we are doing? Please and thank you." I rolled my eyes and explained everything to him, but not without stealing a kiss or two in the process.

"Ok girls, boys, hold up your hearts." We all lifted them up. "Now, I want you to pair off with a friend of the opposite gender. Whether its your boyfriend or best friend, I don't care! Just do it." Suddenly tons of girls ran over to Jake.

"Sorry girls. Miley is my partner." He said with a smile. Lilly and Oliver pared up and soon everyone was paired off and ready to go.

"Ok, your dog dies in a fire, remember only rip it if its cry worthy." She said. Ouch. I ripped mine in half. I looked at Jake's, who's was still whole. Lilly's was ripped but Amber and Ashley's were still whole.

"Your boyfriend/girlfriend tells you they love you, then goes behind your back with your best friend." I ripped mine and some boy called out,

"Do we rip it if it hurt our pride?"

"No, just your heart." Mrs. Jones replied. Jake and Oliver still had a whole heart.

"You give in to your boyfriend/girlfriend and get them/you pregnant and them they dump you afterwards." Mrs. Jones said. I tore mine twice, as did Lilly. Oliver ripped his once and Jake did too.

"Your friends tell you that you can never amount to anything in life." I ripped mine, followed by Lilly and Jake. Oliver didn't rip his.

" Your parents tell you they don't love you." I ripped mine again, Lilly ripped hers, and Oliver and Jake ripped theirs.

"You're whole house gets burned in a fire, but no one gets hurts." I didn't tear mine, no one did except Amber and Ashley.

"You hurt someone you love a lot." I ripped mine twice and Lilly ripped hers once along with Jake and Oliver.

"No one pays you any attention anymore." I riped mine once, Jake didn't rip his at all (I guess because he wished sometimes people would ignore him) Oliver and Lilly ripped theirs.

At the end of the lesson she said,

"Girls, hold up your hearts." I picked up my peices of red paper and help them up in the air. Everyone's looked like mine except Amber and Ashley who only had one tear.

"Now boys." She said. More than half of them had whole hearts left. We gathered out stuff up and walked out of the room.

"Can you believe some of those boys had barely any rips?" Lilly exclaimed. I nodded and said,

"Yes I can." But nothing could bring me down, Jake was back!

A/n: sry for the sucky chapter. Have to time again. Love you all, please review!


	16. Rico Meets Jake

"Yes, that is HILARIOUS…now, puuhlease leave me alone!" Jackson exclaimed to his new friend, Thor, who was sitting in our living room.

"Hey Jackson!" I called cheerfully as I walked down the stairs, "Who's your new friend?"

Jackson shot me a glare and said in a stiff voice, "This is Thor. Thor, this is my sister Miley."

"Pleased to meet ya!! I'm Thor!" Thor exclaimed as he held his hand out to me. I smiled and shook it.

"Hello, Thor, nice accent! Where are you from?" I asked nicely.

"Oh me? Well I'm from—

"Please, spare everyone the story! Now, me and my lady gotta get to some TV watching! She's setting my hot, Latin blood on fire!" A voice exclaimed from the doorway. Rico walked in with a smile and I frowned.

"Sit down baby, let's get some CUDDLE TIME!" Rico exclaimed to me as he sat down on the couch.

"Well, if you say so! I haven't got asked this before though! The only other thing I've ever hugged was my cow!" Thor exclaimed as he put his arms around Rico, "Hug me little buddy!"

Rico threw Thor's arms off him and exclaimed, "Not you hamburger boy! The brunette señorita over here looking like a beautiful diamond in the world of horrible, cruel coal."

"Rico," I said as I sat down beside him, "We have been through this. I don't like you, I'm sorry!"

"You're just saying that, you know you can't resist _this._" Rico exclaimed as he threw his arms around me.

"Rico, you already stole a kiss out of me, what else do you want?" I asked.

A sly smile came over Rico's face, "Well since your asking—

"Never mind, bad question." I said quickly.

"No, good question baby!" Rico exclaimed. I rolled my eyes. He smiled and jumped on my lap,

"Daddy wants some love!" Rico exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and picked him off me,

"Okay listen here short stuff, I have a boyfriend. I'm not interested in you." I said.

"They all say that, you know you like things to be forbidden and naughty!" Rico said as he wiggled his eyebrows. I sighed,

"I'm being serious Rico. I have a boyfriend. And just so you know, he's about ten times your height."

"Is that supposed to make me feel threatened? Ha, I pity the boy that is going out with MY señorita; he has RICO to deal with!!"

I snorted, "Well I really don't think he will have to worry as long as you don't where a spiky hat, otherwise he can just step on you."

Rico put a hand to his heart, "Ow, that hurt baby. Call up this boyfriend and tell him to come here a.s.a.p. he needs to know you are taken!"

I rolled my eyes and said, "It really wouldn't be fair, tinny tiny coffins are going for a lot these days! Your parents might go into debt!"

"Just dial baby, while I check you out." Rico said as he winked at me. I scoffed in disgust. Oh well, he's had this coming to him for a long time. Every since the fool used his shortness to steal a kiss with me.

"Okay, if you say so." I shrugged. I just sat there and looked at my watch.

"Get to the dialing woman! I don't have all day; I'm working on a simple cure to cancer! A super genius only has so much time!" Rico exclaimed. I smiled at him and said,

"Don't worry, he should be here in a few minutes."

"Well in the mean time, let's talk about our future, _baby_." He said.

"Rico," I said, "We have NO future together!"

"Oh come on bubble brains, you need to marry rich to have a life and I am a child prodigy…we are the perfect match! Beauty and—

"The small, annoying beast?" I suggested with a smile.

"No, Beauty and the brains!" Rico said as he leaned over and wrapped his small…VERY small arm around me and said,

"Just think about it sugar lips, me and you…the open sea, the wind in your hair—

"I hope the wind is just a small gust because if it's anything bigger it might blow you away."

"The sun setting behind us, your lips kissing me, our skin touching, my Latin blood on fire, the beautiful piles of money all around us, the sweet sensation of being with RICO!!"

"You mean the sensation that I KNOW I'll always be taller than you?" I asked with a smirk.

"You may mock me in front of your brother, but I know deep down you are yearning for my touch---

"Who is yearning for someone's touch?" A confused voice asked at the doorway. I looked up to see my boyfriend, Jake Ryan, a.k.a. the cutest, sweetest, hottest guy on Earth.

"Rico, this is Jake. You know the boyfriend I was telling you about?" I said to Rico. Rico scowled and jumped away from me and in front of Jake.

"YOU! You are the one that is stealing my belleza!!" Rico screamed. Jake looked even more confused now.

"Uh…I'm sorry little guy."

"No you are not! And I am not little! I am in high school!" Rico screamed.

"Sorry and how can I mean it if I don't know what I took from you?" Jake asked.

"You took the brunette señorita that sets his Latin blood on fire," Thor said from where he was watching TV with Jackson, "Apparently the little guy has plans for them to get married and live on a yacht together with piles of cash."

Jake looked at Rico and busted out laughing. I tried to warn him not to because Rico is evil, but he wouldn't listen, "Okay so your telling me this little guy is claiming property of Miley and thinks they are going to get married!?"

"Laugh now meatloaf, I read it in my horoscope. And yes, Miley is mine. And there is nothing you can do about it." Rico said. I sighed and yanked Rico back on the couch,

"Ooh, I like 'em feisty!" Rico exclaimed.

"Shush it munchkin, I am not your property and we are not getting married!" I exclaimed.

"You say that now, but you will come running back to me. I know you will. Besides, if we don't get married I'll live with myself. Just as long as I get to see yourpulchritudinous self everyday and every night and check you out!" Rico exclaimed.

"Why does the kid have to use these big words! What is pull-couch-rit-darious??" Jake asked in confusion. Rico sighed,

"He is very, very stupid. I say dump him why you still have three brain cells left. Pulchritudinous means beautiful, Einstein."

"Look here baby Satan," Jake said, "You are getting on my nerves."

"Well what are you going to do about it, you hebetudinous fool!" Rico exclaimed.

"I—

Jake didn't have a chance to speak because Rico kicked him very hard in the shin, sending him down. Rico sat on top of the fallen zombie slayer and said,

"Bet you like the view from down there? Now, you leave and let me check out my beauty but no brains woman."

Jake scowled and Rico stood up and kicked him again before blowing me a kiss and saying,

"I'll see you soon baby."

Rico walked out and I looked at Jake and shook my head,

"Shame, shame, shame. Beaten by a two foot little boy."

Jake stood up and sat down beside me before saying, "I could have taken him, I just didn't want to hurt the little guy."

"I'm sure," I said with humor webbed in my voice, "He's really irritating me."

"Well just relax with me baby." Jake said with a smile. I laughed and kissed him. That kiss soon turned into a make-out session.

"HEY! STOP THAT!" Jackson screamed as he hit me in the head with a magazine. I broke away from Jake and said,

"Oh like you don't bring your girlfriends over and do gosh knows what! Don't be a hypocrite!"

"Oh let 'em kiss Jackson," Thor said with a geeky smile, "That's how you was created!"

I glared at Thor and Jackson said with a disgusted and disturbed look on his face, "Thor, get out."

"What? Buddy I was just—

"Out!" Jackson exclaimed then turned to me and Jake,

"Okay listen here zombie boy, here are the rules. No touching, no making out, no impregnating my sister! Got it!"

"Jackson, stop harassing!" I screamed.

"I'm just looking out for you sister, if I don't you might end up getting pregnant at 17!!"

"Jackson that is ridicules! Like that would ever happen!"

"Hey everyone!" Lilly exclaimed as she came in.

"Lilly! Please tell Jackson to shut up!"

"Ooook. Jackson, shut up." Lilly sat as she plopped down on the couch in between Jake and Jackson.

"Miley, you need to start brushing your hair! It's all over the place! And what did we say about doing our lipstick when we are half asleep? And Jake, you aren't supposed to wear lipstick! What are you coming out or something?" Lilly said all that in one breath. We stared at her.

"You scare me." I said.

"AND ANOTHER THING YOU SANCTIMONIOUS PIMP--" Rico screamed as he came back in carrying pitchfork. Lilly's eyes widened,

"I take Rico met Jake?"

I nodded. "Rico, put down the pitchfork."

"Don't _Rico_ me woman! You are such a tease! Putting me on like that when you had a boyfriend!!"

"I did not put you on!"

"You kissed me! On the lips!"

"You kissed him?!" Jake exclaimed.

"NO! I mean, yes but he tricked me! There was a wet smelly monkey, a banana and beary…oh and a cell phone that squirts water!" I exclaimed.

"It wasn't just me, Jake," Rico said with an angry look at me, "There was three other boys too. Me, Johnny, and Lilly's boyfriend---

"You kissed your brother?!" Lilly exclaimed with disgust written all over her face.

"Ew!! NO!" I screamed.

"She's just a little prostitute." Rico said.

"You kissed Johnny?" Jake exclaimed.

"No I did not kiss Johnny! Rico is just mad because I will never love him!" I exclaimed.

Rico's face fell and his eyes got all glossy, "Aw! Miley! Look at him!" Lilly cooed as if he was a tiny baby.

"I'm lookin'." I said as I looked at his pitiful face, "And I'm not impressed."

"He looks like he swallowed a glass of sour milk." Jake stated as he looked at Rico. I squinted my eyes and pictured it,

"Hey! Your right!" I exclaimed.

"I'm ALWAYS right." Jake said. I smiled and Jake leaned in and kissed me. It was one of those sweet, romantic kisses that are in those romantic movies where they play that soft, romantic song. You know that song that usually has people running through a field of wild flowers, reaching out for each other, and wearing spring dresses….No, well that's the song I mean.

It was totally perfect, and guess who ruined it.

Okay, if you are trying to guess you are slow because that's a rhetorical question…I mean it wouldn't be right for it to be a real question because it's too darn easy! But wouldn't it be nice if your teacher but that question on a test? I'd totally ace it. I might even beat Rico.

We both know THAT will never happen but a girl can dream. Okay, I'm getting sidetracked. Back to reality,

"AHHH! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY WOMAN!" A shrill voice called before Rico tackled Jake to the ground and started hitting him with his fists.

"Rico!" I growled before trying to grab him, "Stop hitting him!"

As I reached out to grab Rico, Thor stood up at the same time and accidentley ran into me which sent me off balance. I fell over and landed on top of Rico, who was on top of Jake, who was on top of the floor, which was on top of the house, which was on top on the ground—I'll stop now.

Rico didn't seize his kicks so I rolled off him and said, "Rico! Stop hitting!"

"Okay!" Came his muffled cry as a much different cry came from underneath him.

"Stop biting me!" Jake called as he tried to get Rico off him without hurting him. God, this boy had TOO much patients. I would have smacked Rico by now.

"For Heaven's sake, stop!" I screamed as I hit Rico on the back of the head. Rico grabbed my arm and pulled my over closer to them and his frantic hitting began again.

I tried to stand up but the little brat grabbed my ankle. A few minutes of struggling later, we were all lying on the floor panting.

"This is awkward." I voiced to Jake. Rico was lying on top of both of us. Occasionally he would kick Jake.

"Maybe to you baby, but as long as I'm with you nothing is awkward."

I groaned in annoyance.

"WHOA! What is going on HERE?" Dad screamed as he came in the house. His eyes were wide and he almost dropped the grocerys.

Me and Jake pointed at Rico, who smiled and said in his I'm-just-a-sweet-innocent-little-boy voice,

"Jake was beating me up."

A/n: Haha, okay so I FINALLY updated! I'm sorry it took so long, things are just happening here. On the bright side, the freshman/sophomore yearbooks came out and I got best smile AND most school spirit!!! I was so excited! I tried all year for best smile but most school spirit was a cool surprise! But I guess when I'm standing on the field doing more screaming at our team and the other team than cheerleading one can only take me as absolutly crazy or full of spirit...(I personally think it's the first one but ooook) Anyways, that got me in the right mood to forget the bad stuff and write some more so if you like it and want to read some more...REVIEW.


	17. Tells of a Babysitting Job From Hell

**A/n: Sorry for the delay. This chapter is dedicated to RIP GG and VM, without their threats to my life this chapter probably wouldn't be here for another year. How I hate re-writing chapters...this one basically sucks now because of it...but I tried to make it long to make up for the long wait..if you've read the sequel to this and the sequel to that and the sequel to that (omg, lol) then this chapter is full of wannabe irony. I originally wanted irony to take over the chapter, but I think I went over board and now it's like packed with things that don't even act like irony...anyway, If anyone can find all (or whoever got the most because I don't think anyone will be able to catch all of it) the irony, coincidences, just plain weird things that could relate to the future stories, named spoofs... (like if there is a character named Lola that's married to a character named Oscar ((you know, Lilly and Oliver?))) then you get to be in this story/make a character as a future antagonist! Not a very good prize, but all I own is my laptop, my plot lines, my iPod, and my Louis Vuitton purse... and you get to be a bad guy! Who doesn't want to play a bad guy!? Anyway, if you win I'll message you. Enough of my talk, on with the chapter!**

"Bud...wake up!"

A voice viciously intruded my dream. I tried to ignore it. I was having a wonderful dream that circled around fields full of yellow roses, and a certain male blond...

"Leave me alone!" I cried as I pulled my pillow over my head.

"Miles...you have to babysit in an hour...do you want me to get the bucket?" Dad threatened. I groaned and said,

"Daaad! I don't want to babysit! I hate kids!"

"Then I guess it's a good thing you are a role model to millions of kids around the world!" Dad said sarcastically. I turned around and pulled my red bedspread over my head and muttered,

"That's _Hannah, _Dad. No one said _Miley_ liked kids."

"Bud, come on, one day when you grow up your gonna have kids and your gonna say to yourself "Gee, I'm glad Dad forced me to babysit all those kids and get practice!" so get up!"

"Nope, I don't want kids when I get older. So shoo and let me sleep." I mumbled into my pillow. He sighed,

"Fine, honey, I'll just go get someone who can get you up."

"Whatever."

I curled up under my blanket and hugged Beary closer to me. I rested my face on his head, liking the way his fur was soft. Just as I drifted off into unconsciousness, something large springs on my bed, sending me flying off it.

"Shit!" I yelled.

"Better not let Dad hear you cursing." Jackson said as he perched on the side of my bed with a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

"Oh leave me alone and go eat some yellow skittles!" I snapped. He looked at me oddly,

"Miles, you are so strange."

"That was not strange! Everyone knows the most hated skittle is the yellow one so I just basically told you to go eat crap!"

"Yellow skittles are far different than crap."

"Go to hell."

"See ya there!" He exclaimed while smiling and waltzing out of the room,

"DAAD YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT WORD MILEY JUST SAID!!" He hollered.

"Ugh!" I screamed as I picked myself off the floor. I stumbled to the bathroom and attempted to tame my nightmarish hair and brushed my teeth. Once my hair didn't look liable to come alive and eat me, I tripped (yes, I mean tripped) down the stairs in my pajamas.

"Yellow, green, yellow, green...what the freak! All my skittles are yellow and green!" Jackson screamed as he looked inside his skittles package. I wasn't surprised to see Lilly alive, cheerful, and energetic in the kitchen.

She was eating orange, purple, and red skittles with a sly smile on her face. Jackson jumped up,

"Hey! You took my skittles!"

As unsurprised I was that Lilly was not only here so early but had stolen Jackson's skittles, I was surprised about something else.

The person who stared in my dreams was sitting at the kitchen table. He smiled at me and stood up. I froze.

"OH MY GOD, DAD YOUR SO MEAN!" I screamed hysterically before running up the stairs. I ran into my room and slammed the door. How dare my dad not tell me he was here! I looked horrible!

I locked my door and ran to my closet. The day I let Jake Ryan see me in my old, holey pajamas will be the day a murderer falls in love with me!

I pulled a red T-shirt with silver glitter on it and jean Bermuda shorts out of my closet and quickly put them on. After ten minutes of trying to smack my hair down with a straightener, I gave up and pulled it back into a ponytail. I quickly applied some lip gloss to my lips and mascara to my eyelashes.

"There you are!" Lilly screamed the moment I came down from upstairs. I glared at Dad,

"_Someone _didn't tell me company was downstairs!"

"Sorry, bud." Dad apologized. Although, he looked as if he thought it was funny. Jake hugged me and leaned in to kiss me, but before he could Dad cleared his throat and said,

"Keep your lips to yourself."

Jake pulled back and said to me, "I came by to see if you wanted to come with me to see a movie and then to lunch."

I grimaced, "That sounds wonderful, Jake...but I have to babysit."

"Oh, well then I'll call you later?" He asked with his heart stopping smile. I nodded and smiled at him. He caught my eye and we stared at each other for a few moments before he leaned in and kissed me. I felt someone grab hold of my arm and start pulling me.

"Come on," Dad said as he pulled me toward the door, "your gonna be late!"

"Bye, Jake!" I called as Dad drug me to the car.

"Bye!"

I sighed and walked the rest of the way to the car and climbed in.

"So who am I babysitting again?" I asked.

"A seven year old, one year old, and 1 month old." Dad replied. I groaned,

"Dad, please don't make me do this! I'll kill the poor kids!"

"Just call me if you need anything." He said, ignoring me. The house was in the next neighborhood so we were there before I would have liked.

"At least tell me the kids names!"

"Seven year olds name is Adrian, the one year olds name is Charlie but you call him Buddy--

"_Why_?!"

"Who knows. And the little baby's name is Caden, do you want me to walk you to the door?"

I groaned, "No, but I _really _don't want to go!"

"Go. They pay good. And Cody is my friend, so you better NOT embarrass me!" Dad warned.

"Whatever, Dad. Bye."

I slammed the car door and stomped up to the stairs to the front door. I could hear the boys screaming and yelling from inside the house.

"Oh no," I moaned to myself. The door opened to reveal a very tired looking man. He had sandy blond hair that was peppered with gray hairs. His green eyes looked so tired, as if he could barely keep them open. Poor, poor man.

"Miley! Your here! Hope, the babysitter is here!! Come in, Miley." I walked in and heard a crash then a "ow!" before a red headed woman with blueish eyes appeared at the door looking just as tired. Her hair was everywhere and a lollypop was stuck in it.

"Um, you have..." I trailed off, pointing at the Hope woman's hair. She reached up then sighed,

"Dang it, not again!" she turned to the man, "Cody, call Lola and tell her we are stopping by her and Oscar's house so she can get this out of my hair! Oh, and ask her if they ever figured out what that rash on Emily was..."

I felt awkward standing there while the red haired woman tried to get the sucker out of her long, curly hair.

"If you use peanut butter it might come out..." I suggested in a small voice.

"Peanut butter..." She repeated to herself, "Cody, call Alina and ask her if she has any peanut butter."

"What am I, a phone service? And of course my mother has peanut butter! We should but someone let the dog eat it all..."

"Hey! He was hungry!"

"Most people feed dogs dog food!"

"Luke is a special dog! He's worthy of human food!" She exclaimed. As if on cue, a GIANT dog comes prancing in the kitchen. He looks at me and a low growl comes out of his mouth. He comes hurdling across the room and crashes into me, sending me on the floor.

"NO! LUKE GET OFF HER!"

I was screaming, waiting for this Luke dog to eat my face. Instead, his giant wet tongue starts licking my face.

"Ew," I call as I tried to push him off me.

Hope pulled him off then hugged the giant bear of a dog, "Sorry about that, Miley. He was just trying to give you a hug, he's a giant love lug! He couldn't hurt a fly!"

I gave the dog a clinical stare before saying, "I'm sure."

Her phone went off with a old Celine Dion song as the ring tone and she answered it, "Lola! Darling!"

Ha, someone actually named their kid Lola!? I thought the only Lola in America was Lilly Lola...

"Oh course Luke isn't being bad! Stalking me? Why would you say he was stalking me?"

I stared at her in confusion.

"No, Lola, tell Oscar he's a freak. Just because Luke follows me everywhere doesn't mean he's a demon dog," She paused then snorted, "Oscar is afraid of EVERYTHING."

Suddenly, a little blond boy comes running into the room.

"MOMMY! BUDDY IS CRYING AND HE WON'T STOP!! AHHH MAKE IT STOP!!"

Hope sighed and hung up the phone before saying to me, "I swear, these kids are going to drive me to therapy again."

...Again?

She went into the living room and motioned for me to follow her. The house was GORGEOUS. I wondered what on earth Hope and Cody did to have the money to get this house! Hannah couldn't buy this thing! I don't think Jake could either! And we're _rich_!! Of course, combined we could but still...

"NO!! ADRIAN STAY AWAY FROM THE OCEAN! DON'T GO OUT THERE WHILE DADDY AND I ARE GONE!!" Hope hollered out the back door that Adrian had wandered out.

She smiled and turned to me, "Don't let him tell you we let them swim, because we don't. He's been trying to go out there every night around three...we've had to nail the door shut," I looked at her with wide eyes. She sighed, "I guess that's what Cody and I get for deciding not to live in North Carolina. Of course, there Adrian might have wanted to play with the black bears..."

I gasped. She shrugged and said, "Well, I guess we're gonna go now. Buddy is in his room screaming, and Caden is still asleep. Caden's bottles are in the refrigerator and Buddy's is too. Although he'll want a bottle and one of those Gerber toddler entrees. Adrian will eat anything. Emergency numbers are on the refrigerator."

I nodded. She caught Adrian as he ran past her as if he was on a sugar rush and kissed his cheek,

"Bye, Adrian. Be good for Miley, I'll be home shortly."

He smiled sweetly and said, "Okay, mommy. I love you."

She smiled, "Love you too."

Once her and Cody were gone, his sweet smile slid off his face and he kicked me.

"Hey!" I screamed as I grabbed my leg.

"Miley? What kind of name is Miley?" He snickered. I glared,

"What kind of name is Adrian? Oh I know, a GIRLS name!"

Another voice added to the crying and Adrian laughed,

"You've done it now."

I glared at him, "You sit right here on this couch and don't move while I go get Charlie and Caden!"

He kicked me again, "IT'S BUDDY!"

"You listen here you spoiled little brat," I started. He burst into tears suddenly. I stopped.

He stopped just as suddenly and smiled evilly, "you say another word, I'll do that and I'll tell Mommy you hit me."

I stared at him in shock, "Fine!" I stomped up the stairs and tried to find Charlie and Caden's room's in mix of all the millions of other rooms. Finally, I found a door labeled "Caden". I opened it to see a howling baby in it. The baby was small. I reached in and picked him up. He kept crying.

"He doesn't like you." Adrian said from the door. I glared at him and walked further down the long hallway until I saw a door labeled "Buddy".

I opened the door and saw a baby crawling around on the floor. He picked up a ball and threw it at me.

Who were these kids?! Spawns of Satan?!

I picked up the one year old in my other arm. He started screaming and kicking.

I hate kids.

"Come on, stop it!" I yelled at Charlie. He kept kicking me.

I stumbled down the stairs with the two screaming infants and the evil Adrian. I shoved Charlie in his high chair in the kitchen and set Caden in the baby seat carrier thing that was on the glass table.

Adrian was laughing.

"What?!" I snapped.

"You don't know anything about watching kids do you?" He asked me.

"Not exactly." I replied as I glared at the screaming children. I already had a headache. I walked to the fridge and pulled the bottles out. I stuck one on each of the babies mouths. Caden shut up, but Charlie threw it and laughed. It spilled all over the floor. He was still laughing.

"You think that's funny?" I asked him. He kept laughing, "Well it's not! So shush up!"

I bent down to clean up the mess and I felt something sticky cover me. I shrieked and looked up to see Adrian whistling and Charlie holding a now almost empty container of apple sauce.

"Ugh!" I screamed as I tried to get some of it off me.

"I'm NEVER having kids, and it's all your guys fault!" I yelled at the kids. Adrian smirked,

"It's a good thing your not, they'd be ugly like you." Charlie flung some apple sauce at me again.

"When were you born," I asked him, "6/6/06?!"

What had my father gotten me into?

Suddenly, the house phone started ringing. I grabbed it,

"Hello?!"

"Wow, Miles, you sound edgy." Jake said.

I sighed, glad it was him, "Yea well, I just got covered in apple sauce and kicked multiple times."

"Aw, do you want me to come over there?"

I knew I should have said no, but I couldn't handle these demon children by myself.

"YES!" I screamed. He laughed and said,

"Good, because I'm standing outside the front door."

I hung up the phone and ran to the door. Sure enough, he was standing there. I pulled him into a grateful hug.

"Your a life savor!"

"You've only been here for a few minutes!" He laughed. Suddenly, Adrian clicks his tongue.

"Your not supposed to have boys in the house."

He kicked Jake in the knees.

"Ow! Damn it!" Jake said.

"Ooh! You said a bad word!" Adrian screamed.

"Okay, listen here," I said to Adrian, "you need to behave!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!!!"

"NO!!!"

"YES!!"

"NO!" He threw a cup at my head. It hit and hurt like hell.

"Hey! Don't hit her!" Jake screamed at Adrian.

"Okay, I'll hit you!" He threw a cup at Jake too. Jake's eyes narrowed,

"Oh it's on now. You are going to behave whether you like it or not!"

Then, he picked Adrian up and tossed him over his shoulder.

"HEY! Put him down!" I yelled at Jake, hitting his shoulder, "I'm going to get in trouble if you kill that kid!!"

He ignored me and carried the kicking and screaming kid up the stairs while I continued yelling at him,

"I'm _serious_!! He may be the devil, but you can't just throw him over your shoulder like a rag doll!! What if you drop him? Then he dies and my life is _so _screwed!"

I cut in front of him midway up the stairs and jabbed my finger at his chest, "And if I go down you're coming down with me, bub!"

He merely grinned and lightly pushed me out of the way. Then he continued carrying Aidan up the stairs. Once on the landing, he went into Aidan's room and set him on his bed. As soon as he was set down, he opened his mouth to yell again.

"YOU LITTLE--

Jake's hand slapped across Aidan's mouth.

"Not another word. Now, I happen to know where the key to the _blue room _is."

The kid's eyes widened. Jake slowly took his hand off his mouth, but the kid stayed surprisingly quiet.

"Ah, that's better. Now, if you behave for the rest of the night, the key will be yours."

Aidan nodded chastely then reached up to his mouth, mimed it being zipped shut, mimed it being locked and threw away the key.

Hey. That's my thing!

"Good, now, we'll be downstairs..."

Jake left the room, beckoning for me to come, and shut the door. I began my questioning as soon as we were out,

"What is the _blue room_, how did you get a key, and why did he care so much, and more importantly, how did I not know about it!?"

"The blue room is where his mother keeps his Christmas presents. I only know that because that Hope woman is my mother's friend."

"Ah, rich people tend to travel in packs I see." I joked.

"Yep, like wolves, except with far better groomed fur." He replied as we walked down the stairs. I laughed and felt relieved Jake had showed up, but partly ashamed because I knew I would have never been able to handle that kid.

Both the babies were wailing. I wanted to pull my hair out, it was the single most annoying sound I've ever heard.

I grabbed them both out of the carriers and held them, trying to shut them up. They kept crying. Finally I set the one year old into a swing, and bounced the little baby back and forth in my arms.

"You were pretty good with Aidan," I noted to Jake who was sitting beside me. He laughed and said,

"Maybe but I'm rubbish with babies."

"Rubbish? What are you Harry Potter or something?"

"Goodness no, I'm way more sexy!"

"I don't know, the lightening bolt thing he has going on is kinda hot..."

"What that scar on his head? No baby, that isn't hot. Scar's are ugly." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Not one shaped like that...besides, he saved the world." I said stubbornly.

"So? I saved the innocent from zombies!!"

"Let's see, let's compare this...saving the world from a evil, powerful/1/7th of a soul wizard that can kill you in a flick of a wand, or saving the world from a few dead, slow, smelly zombies who's heads keep falling off and saving you the trouble anyway...personally, the first sounds more noble."

"Well...well...well...um...uhh...I've got parents!" He stuttered.

"He's had a godfather."

"I've got thousands of adoring fans."

"So does he."

"I've got friends!"

"He has Ron and Hermione."

"I...I can act!"

"He can ride a broomstick."

"I have a beautiful face!"

"He has a cool scar."

"I've got...lots of awards!"

"He's modest."

"Well...um...I've got you!"

I fell silent. He grinned triumphantly and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"I love you baby." He said.

"What? Just because I'm the only thing that makes you better than a fictional character?"

There was a long pause.

"...wait, what...Harry Potter isn't real?"

The sad thing was, he wasn't being sarcastic. Man, talk about being in the dark!

**A/n: If you hated/liked it, review!! If you think you got all/almost all the irony/wannabe irony/coincidences/name spoofs, review!**


	18. An: Until a later time

**Author's Note: **

**This story is on permanent hiatus as of today (2/11/08). The reasons why and more information on that can be found in my profile. **

**Ciao! **


End file.
